Not Alone Anymore
by mshinnystark
Summary: Begins between the Events of Iron Man 2 and The Avengers. this is AU basically Tony is Peter's biological dad all along and once peter's mom dies he has to take him in. Peter is a young kid. i wanted to Start it with how Tony and Peter got in their situation first. each coming chapter will be different moments in their relationship where peter is already been living with Tony.
1. Not Alone Anymore

_Takes place between the events of Iron man 2 and The Avengers_

"Sir you have call on the line"

"Thank you kindly Jarvis" Tony said with a smirk as he picked up his phone.

"This is Stark" He said firmly

"Hello Mr. Stark my name is Caroline Frederica and I work for Child Services and I'm calling in regards to your son- "Tony who was half listening at the time was in the middle of drinking of his coffee when he here son and spit it all over his lab ordered Dum-E to clean it up, before getting back to the call.

"My WHAT?" what are you talking about?" Tony Exclaimed

"Do you know the name Mary Parker, Mr. Stark?" Caroline asked

"I don't know Possibly, I've met many women in my life. Tony sighed.

"Mr. Stark, Mary Parker had a son Peter, Peter Parker. He is 6 years old, he's yours."

Tony was at a loss for words he hardly could remember who Mary was now he was being told that her son was his and he didn't know about it.

"Mr. Stark are you still there?"

"Yes Sorry you just shook my world telling me I knocked up a girl and she didn't decide to clue me in till now?"

"Mr. Stark that's not why we called-"tony was beyond confused

"We called because Mary & her husband Richard were killed in a plane crash, so Peter's next living relative is you."

Tony didn't know what to say he's never met the kid and now he's being asked to care for him. It made tony think about his parents, how they were taken from him as well. "Well at least we got something in common" he muttered grimly

"I'm not father material, I had no good examples growing up and it wasn't until recently I wasn't a complete mess myself." Tony thinking about Howard in the back of his mind

"Mr. Stark if you don't take him he will go into the foster care system. We searched for other relatives but none are still with us, his uncle was killed and his aunt died last year in a car accident."

"Poor kid all that happened to him? I can relate to losing the parents but everyone close to him damn."

He quickly shot Pepper a message that he needed to talk like now.

"Where is the kid now?"

"Currently at Queens's memorial Hospital"

"Was he hurt?" he asked nervously

"No he was he after his mother was brought in after the accident and we have an office on site, he didn't want to leave." She responded sadly.

Tony rubbed his face and sighed Pepper was going to kill him probably, but it was the right thing to do. "I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"Fantastic Mr. stark I look forward to seeing you and I'm sure peter does too. May have a few things to sign depends how it goes I might just fax it at a later time.

"Ok see you soon." Tony Sighed his life was about to drastically change

Not even a minute later Pepper walked into his lab asking what was so important.

"Pep you may want to sit down." Tony said cautiously

"Tony I swear to god if your dying again I'll kill you first myself." She retorts

"No I'm not dying but apparently I am a father" tony paused and looked at pepper

"What?" Pepper's Eyes were wide

"My playboy ways are coming to bite me in the ass I guess. Few years ago at a convention a woman named Mary Parker and me being me back in those days apparently back in those days forgot protection, I'm just confused why she did try getting money from me like all the other girl I slept with back in those days lying they were pregnant and shit she actually was and didn't say a word. She didn't want me know I had a kid. The only reason I found out was…" tony trailed off.

Pepper was stunned "Why Tony?"

"Mary and her husband died in an accident and child services just called and told me I'm his only living relative, I've never even met the kid." Tony seemed shaken

"Tony are you trying to tell me you're going to take this kid in?" Pepper looked shocked.

Tony just stared at her after a minute or two of silence he said quietly "he's got no one left, I'm all he got, and even you've said I've changed.

"Yes but Tony a child? When you can barely take care of yourself?"

"I can learn" Tony Replied Simply "He's not going into foster care if I can stop it. I had to suffer alone when I lost my parents. I'm going to do my best to make sure he doesn't go through that alone."

Pepper was in awe of Tony "You won't be alone Tony I Help as much as I can but I think at first it best for you to get to know each other"

"Your right Pep thanks for your support."

He kissed her goodbye and walked out of the lab.

The drive to the hospital was the longest of his life it seemed he kept thinking of his parents, to Howards lack of love or affection, to the beating he would sometimes receive from Howard, to his mother being the complete opposite loving and caring and their deaths which still hurt as tony removed his sunglasses and walked inside the hospital he promised himself he would not end up like Howard.

As he followed the signs for child services, he finally found the office at the end of the hall. Once he got to the office he knocked and entered.

"Mr. Stark nice to finally meet you." Caroline said

"Likewise. Where is the little tyke?" tony asked looking around the room seeing it covered in Legos and other toys.

"He should be back any minute he went to get a bite to eat with a coworker." "Are you nervous to meet him?"

 _Me nervous as if_ Tony thought as he sat across from Caroline and put he hands in his pockets needing to keep them busy.

Few minutes later Tony heard the office door open and saw an older woman holding a younger boys hand. _That be peter_ he thought. She let go he walked inside tony could stop watching the boy he seemed so like him in every way. Tough outer shell guard from getting hurt. Tony didn't want to scare him so he watched him play with his toys, and was mesmerized how smart the 6 year old was. He was building challenging structures no normal 6 year could make. Finally tony steadied his nerves and walked over to peter playing with Legos.

"Wow that's impressive kid" tony said with a smile point a one of peter Lego creations.

Peter was a little nervous but nowhere near as tony.

"Thanks mister it from my favorite movie"

"What movie is that?" tony asked

Star wars" peter stated simply

Tony giggled slightly of course his kid has seen star wars and is obsessed.

"Mind if I play with you..?"

"Peter"

"Do you mind peter? My name is tony by the way"

"Sure not like I have anyone else anyways." This made Tony's smile falter of course he misses his family but I don't want to scare him by _surprise the dad you thought was your dad wasn't._ Tony finally settled on asking

"Kid what's wrong?"

"Lost my family recently now I got no one." Peter looked down with tears starting to form.

"I'm so sorry to hear that peter" eventually they both played in silence until Peter looks at Tony and asks.

"What's going to happen to me now?"

Tony got really nervous he didn't know what to say but Caroline had heard him and said "Peter dear go with Mr. stark."

Peter's eyes brightened when he looked up at tony again smiled

"You're who my mom mentioned to me."

"I suppose I am I hope it was nice things"

"Yeah I think mostly that you were a superhero and…" he had tears in his eyes "my Dad"

Tony smiled "thank god you knew that we avoided so much drama"

After a minute or so of crying peter hugged tony as tight as he could and said

"Now I'm not alone anymore"

Tony smiled and hugged him back replying

"Now were both not alone anymore"

Tony took peter's hand and took him back home where he belongs.


	2. Excitement & Separation Issues

Tony was in the middle of the kitchen making a cup of coffee when he asked

"Hey J what is the Time?

"It is currently 8:01 am Sir" the AI replied

Tony smirked it was Peter's first day of first grade today he knew peter was excited he wouldn't stop asking Tony when he was going. _Better go get the kid up_ he thought as he walked to peter's room.

As he opened the door expecting to see peter still in bed asleep, he saw peter fully dressed and packing his backpack. Tony couldn't help but laugh.

"Pete I come in here to wake you and what do I see instead you fully dressed and almost ready" tony said with a smile

"Hey Dad, sorry I was just too excited to sleep." Peter answered with smile

"Pete I know you are you would of gone to school in the summer if I let you, but come on since your ready let's get some breakfast, I made you a special breakfast." tony said rubbing his head.

"Since when can you cook, Dad?" Peter asked

"Well Pepper made it but I helped but I'll have you know I make an amazing bowl of cereal." Tony said pretending to be offended.

Peter just laughed at him

Once in the kitchen Tony put the food in front of peter and just smiled

"Really Dad? You had Pepper make me chocolate chip pancakes for my first day of school?"

"Yeah there your favorite so I wanted you have something special before you left for the day. Tony replied

"Thanks dad" peter said between bites

"No problem kiddo but hurry up we need to get going soon"

Just then pepper walked in and smiled at Peter.

"Good Morning Peter, I see you're enjoying my cooking or did tony lie and say he did it?" pepper grinned at tony

"I told him you made it Pep." Tony said

"Yes it very good thank you Pepper." Peter replied

"It was my pleasure peter I know you've been excited for school. Anything I can do to help." Pepper said with a smile.

"Alight Pete grab your stuff we need to get going." Tony said

Peter ran out of the room but was back in seconds holding his backpack (an iron man one of course)

"Pep you coming? Tony asked holding peters hand

"Of course not going to miss it." grabbing her bag and following them out to the car.

As they were driving to the school peter was thinking this was going to be the first time he was without his dad or pepper since he started living with them. He started to get a bit nervous. He was quiet the whole way there. Something Tony definitely noticed.

As they got out of the car peter was even more nervous since the school had other grades which meant it had a lot of bigger kids. Peter was smaller for his age so felt really intimidated. Did help he kept getting looked at since he was tony Stark's kid.

Peter over heard someone say "Tony Stark has a kid?" And peter immediately held on tightly to Tony's arm as they walked to his class room. Tony could feel his nervousness. He was about to stop and say something to Peter when they go to his classroom. Peter's teacher saw Tony and pepper and walked over

"Hello Mr. Stark my name is Maryann Allen and I'm your son's teacher" she said smiling

Tony and Pepper shook her hand and she then looked at Peter

"Hello Peter I'm Miss Allen I'm going to be your teacher this year."

Peter only could nod back to her he didn't know what to say.

"Well peter go over to the cubbies and pick one for your backpack your dad can go with you after join the others on the rug" miss Allen said with a smile

At the mention of Tony Helping Peter perked up and smiled again. He nearly dragged Tony to where the cubbies were after he put his backpack in one. Tony leaned down so he was at eye level to him

"Pete where did this nervousness come from this morning you couldn't wait to be here now you don't want to be?

"It's not that I don't want to be here I don't want to be away from you." peter said with a tear in his eye

"Pete, Bud calm down" tony said as he wiped peters tears "I'm going to be here right at 3:30 when you get done you won't be away long; you'll be having way to much fun to miss me anyways." Tony was hugging Peter.

"Really? Is it going to be fun?" peter asked nervously

"You bet kiddo, I wish I could go back to first grade all the time" tony said with a smile

"Ok I trust you dad" peter said with a smile

"good but remember I'm always there for you Pete whenever you need me" tony said and kissed peters head " Go make friends but say bye to Pepper first" peter nodded then ran over and hugged Pepper.

"Peter relax ok we will see you right after school gets out." Pepper said

"Thanks pepper I'll see you later" peter replied

Peter joined the kids on the rug and was immediately laughing with some of the other kids. _Everyone loves that kid_ tony thought as he joined pepper by the door of the classroom. "He's going to be ok Tony" pepper stated "Yeah he will do great" as they turned and walked out of the room "You're an amazing father Tony, you may not have been doing it for long but you're giving it your all" pepper told him with a smile.

"Thanks Pep, that means a lot it really does." Tony said with the biggest smile.

They got into the car and drove back to the Penthouse. Not long after they got back tony kept checking the time.

"Jarvis is it 3:30 yet?"

"Sir it is currently 11:25 am asking repeatedly won't make time move faster" Jarvis replied sarcastically

Tony wanted to sass Jarvis but he was right. He couldn't speed up time just because he missed his son. He sighed and decided to go to the lab and tinker on a suit to keep him busy. He knew he wasn't going to smile again today until he saw Peter again. Tony chuckled to himself Peter already had him wrapped around his finger so much so that he was lost whenever Peter wasn't around. He couldn't wait to hear how Peter's first day went.

"


	3. Birdbrain's idea

8 years old

Peter was in the middle of eating lunch with Ned and MJ they had decided to eat lunch outside since it was such a nice day and get to little escape. MJ had her face in her favorite book already which made peter roll his eyes and giggle. Ned was stuffing his face with his sandwich, trying to speak between bites about class. Peter started laughing hard that he didn't notice a car pull up near them.

"Hey, Pete" Natasha said getting out of the car

"Breath kid I'm sure whatever it was wasn't that funny" Clint said with a grin getting out of the passenger side.

The moment Peter saw them he got up bolted over and hugged them.

"Aunt Tasha Uncle Clint? What are you guys doing here?"

"We were in the neighborhood wanted to see if you wanted to go out for ice cream and games on the pier?" Natasha asked

"Well school technically isn't over yet Happy is picking me up at 3:30" peter said looking bummed

"Don't worry about it bud we already told the school you were leaving early, told them you had an appointment" Clint said with a smirk

Peter had a huge smile

"Does my dad and Happy know? I don't want them freaking out you know how worried he get." Peter said

"Don't worry Pete it's all taken care of" Clint said with a smirk Natasha gave him a bit a stink eye but went with it.

"Pete grab your stuff and lets go have fun" Natasha said with a smile peter nodded ran over to Ned and MJ and grabbing his bag.

"Well enjoy the rest of school Black Widow and Hawkeye are taking me for ice cream" peter said as he waved to them and got into Natasha's car.

"Hey, Tony?" Happy asked over the phone. Tony hummed in reply, not glancing up from the suit he was working on. "Did you have someone pick Peter up from school early?"

"No, why?" Tony asked, giving the call more attention.

"He's not here" His teacher said he left for an appointment after lunch "but I know for a fact I didn't pick him up and that he has no appointment."

Tony's blood ran cold "Make his teacher stay there" Tony grabbed a suit ran out of the lab towards the elevator "I'm on my way" he hung up on Happy and Flew to the school.

He arrived not even 5 minutes later kids were still at leaving the school and he didn't walk out of the armor until he was inside. He stepped out of it the moment he saw Happy and Miss Allen. Tony was furious to say the least. He walked over to them as calmly as he could.

"Hi, I'd like to know why the hell you let someone take my son other than Happy and who the hell it was," tony said as soon as he got close enough to her.

Miss Allen was obviously not expecting him to arrive in his suit so made her especially nervous as she struggled to find the words.

"They said they knew Peter that they were close personal friends of yours Mr. Stark, that you had asked them to take him to the appointment. I saw no issues with that facts they gave so I directed them where peter was eating lunch, I'm Sorry" Miss Allen Said nervously Tony frowned.

"Does this School Have Cameras?" Tony asked

"Of course you're welcome to look the footage over."

"Send it to the Stark Tower Now" Tony Demanded

Miss Allen shot out of the room to comply with his request.

Not even five minutes later Tony had received an alert from Jarvis saying he had received the footage.

"If I don't find my kid soon I'm suing" tony said as he got in his suit and went back to the tower.

As soon as he landed he went into the lab and pulled up the footage of the peoples face when they came for peter. Tony eyes went big and mouth went open immediately he said

"For Fucks sake" facepalming hard seeing Natasha and Clint getting out of the car before peter got in. Tony never been more relieved but he was going to strangle birdbrain after this stunt. He better watch his back.

Not even an hour later Peter came running out of the elevator into the Penthouse with Natasha and Clint not far behind holding a punch of prizes they had won at the pier. Tony looked up from his phone and smiled at Peter and hugged him tightly

"You nearly gave me a heart attack today kid"

"Why?" Uncle Clint told me he told you and Happy that they picked me up early." Peter said innocently

Clint just stared at tony and thought _Shit_

"Well apparently your "Uncle" Clint is a dirty liar" Tony said still giving Clint the stink eye. "Me and Happy Spent all Afternoon Freaking out thinking someone grabbed you. But I saw their security footage saw Birdbrain and calmed down" tony said sitting next to peter. Peter felt bad that his afternoon of fun caused his dad to panic so much.

"Pete I don't blame you" tony said as he rubbed his back reassuringly, until Peter relaxed and started to nod off. Tony relaxed.

Tony pointed at Clint "I blame you Birdbrain" "Since nobody thought to at least text me" Tony quipped as he looked at Natasha this time.

"I'm Sorry, Tony" Natasha replied "I thought at least Clint had messaged Happy we didn't mean to worry you." she elbowed Clint in the ribs.

"Sorry Tony but we wanted to have a fun afternoon with Peter and if I told you, you would have said No you're too protective." Clint Shrugged

Tony sighed "you don't know what I'll say unless you ask but were talking about the whereabouts of my child I need to be informed. I trust my life with you guys so of course I trust peter with you guys just let me know next time you're picking him up ok?" Tony stood up, picked up the sleeping boy and started walking to Peter's Room.

"So I'm off the hook?" Clint beamed at Tony

"Far from it birdbrain" Tony quipped closing the door as he left.


	4. Meeting The God of Thunder & Its Effects

Meeting the God of Thunder age 10

Peter had met practically all the Avengers at this point. He loved seeing Aunt Tasha, Uncle Clint, and uncle Rhodey regularly. Got to see Uncle Bruce and Steve on occasions when his dad had and the Avengers had missions. But he had yet to meet Thor. His dad had told him stories of him which made him want to meet him more and more. He felt like a broken record coming home from school if he saw his dad was talking to another avenger.

"Did Thor come today?" peter asked hopefully looking at Tony.

"No Pete, he still in Asgard" tony answered "once he decides to grace us with his presence you'll be the first to know" tony said while smirking obviously use to hearing peter ask.

"Why hasn't he visited us since the battle against the aliens?" peter asked

"I don't know kid I've never been to Asgard, but he's probably too busy being a prince or king dealing with his brother who sent those aliens" Tony said nonchalantly.

"Thor is a king?" peter looked dumbfounded

"Well I think he's a prince but I didn't pay attention to half what he said when he was here, was kind of busy fighting aliens." Tony said

"Dad I want to meet him please can you call him please?" peter begged

Tony put down his tablet and gave his son full focus

"Pete I have no way of contacting Point Break unfortunately, not like cell phones can connect through space I'm sorry kiddo." Tony said sincerely

Peter pouted and stomped to his room. Tony just shook his head.

He thought _any time you want to pop in point break that be great. I rather not have to deal with an angry tween for long._

Luckily for Tony he didn't have to wait long.

About 3 days later was in his office working on Paperwork Pepper demanded was important for Stark industries. Tony tried his best to push it off but couldn't so was lost in thought when he heard crash of thunder up above him. He looked out his window and saw no cloud in the sky. Tony instantly grinned and walked out of the room pulling out his phone dialing Happy's Number.

"Hey Hap go pick the kid up from school now" tony stated

"Now? Boss is Peter ok? School isn't over yet?" Happy asked

"Yeah he's fine we just got an unexpected visitor and I know the kid will bite my head off if I make him wait to see him." tony said laughing

"Alight on my way boss" Happy said with a smirk

Tony placed his phone in his pocket as his got to the common area and saw Thor Talking with Steve. Tony laughed

"I see Point Break finally deemed of us worthy of his presence" tony quipped making Steve smirk slightly

Thor walked over and shook Tony's hand "Man of Iron Have you been well? I apologize for being away long fixing the Bifrost took longer than we expected even with the tesseract." Thor replied

"Things take time I understand, but my god my kid wouldn't stop asking when you coming to visit" tony said with a smile.

"Oh yes the little one where is the little Stark now? I'll say hello to calm your nerves" Thor said with a grin

"He's on his way home for school should be home any minute" tony answered as he heard the elevator doors open peter walked in throwing his backpack off his shoulder.

"Dad? Why did I leave school early happy wouldn't tell me any-"peter stopped midsentence when he saw Thor on the couch next to his dad.

"I told you I tell you fist kiddo, I wasn't waiting for you to get out of school then have to deal with you throwing a hissy fit over why I didn't tell you sooner so I got you out of school, thank me later" tony said with a grin walking into the kitchen with Steve

"Should you really trust Thor alone with Peter?" Steve joked

"God no, I'll keep a safe distance plus J alert me if anything happens?"

"Right away, Sir" Jarvis Responded

Steve shook his head and laughed.

Peter hadn't said a word since Tony left the room he was too shocked he was in a room alone with the god of thunder. He's seen glimpses of him from when he helped his dad stop the aliens but he didn't physically get to meet him until now. Thor spoke first.

"Little one the man of iron tells me you were driving him crazy by asking when you get to meet me? Now you meeting me and you cannot speak?"

Peter spoke very quietly "my dad told me some stories about you I wanted to know more, you're cool" peter felt embarrassed

"Well that's nice to know the man of iron tells his child bed times stories about me" Thor said with a smirk "I'll tell you whatever stories you like to know"

Peter smiled "my name is Peter by the way you don't have to call me little one."

Thor gave a small chuckle "alight peter, what would you like to know"

Peter gave big smile "Are you a king?"

"I was one of two princes under my father Odin he offered the title of king to Asgard to me but I turned it down." Thor answered

"Why?" peter replied shocked

"I rather be a good man than a great king, there's too much hate that goes into being a king so I rather protect Asgard from outside the throne." Thor replied simply "this way I can also be a part of other groups as well like the Avengers visit more often" this made peter smile

"I get your reasoning for why you turned your dad down, but at least we get to see you more." Peter said with a smirk

"You are very bright definitely stark's kid." Thor said grinning "the man of Iron has offered me a room her so when I'm on Midgard or earth as you would know I'll be very close."

"That's awesome to know" peter said

Tony had been overhearing there conversation and finally felt like peter was in safe hands and walked to his lab. Peter noticed his exit.

"Anything else you would like to know peter?" Thor asked

"lots but hmm I guess what's on my mind now is the aliens my dad only has told me bits and pieces about the battle I don't know why he won't tell me more" peter asked nervously.

"Well I can tell you some but some is a story for the man of iron to tell it's not my place alright?" Thor said rubbing his neck.

"Ok"

Thor described Loki and the aliens. Described the tesseract to him described fighting with the hulk fighting iron man,(what dad never told me he fought you), fighting with the avengers in new York against the aliens, the portal, hulk beating up Loki. Then the aliens being defeated

"How were they defeated?" peter asked

"Uhm" Thor said nervously

Tony was down in his lab currently working on his newest porotype suit when he heard Jarvis call for him over his music "Sir it appears is telling Peter about the battle of New York" tony face palmed then dropped his tools and ran out of his lab to stop it.

"Point Break the moment I leave the room you start going off the walls about the aliens" tony said a bit too harshly

Peter can tell that the mentioning the aliens make his dad uncomfortable but doesn't know why

"Stark I just told him the events I knew like meeting you all and the beginning of the battle I did not go into much detail relax." Thor reassured

Peter asked again "How were the aliens defeated?" this time looking directly at tony.

Tony gulped and Thor just looked at him and walked silently out of the room.

"A nuke" Tony said silently

"How did a nuke kill Thousands of aliens without killing people here?"

"Someone flew it threw the portal and killed their mother ship" tony whispered looking away

"Dad? Are you telling me you sacrificed your life by flying into space?" peter asked his eyes were glued to tony.

"Yes, but also saved the world so there's that" tony said with a fake smile.

Peter was hugging him before he knew it and he was hugging back.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why keep this hidden from me?" peter had tears in his eyes

"I didn't want you to worry I'm all you got now if you lost me I don't want you to think you could lose me and the effect that sacrifice has had on me." tony choked out

"I always worry with my dad being iron man but I'm not alone I have pepper and the rest of the avengers too. What effect?"

"I can't sleep if I try I get nightmares I keep experiencing the sensation of being there slowly dying alone so I refuse to sleep. When I'm with you or pepper I can function normally but when I'm alone I just can't. I do whatever I can not to sleep so I tinker." Tony was on the brink of tears.

"Dad you have to let people in otherwise things like this will destroy you. talk to Pepper, uncle Rhodey, Uncle Bruce or an actual therapist talking about your issues are better that bottling them up" peter said still holding hold to tony for dear life.

"Thanks Pete, I'll try but it's hard to break a cycle but I promise no more keeping secrets from you ok?" tony said as he dried his tears and smiled

"That's a great place to start dad" peter said letting go

They sat in silence for a minute until tony regained his composure and then walked into the kitchen and saw Thor eating a box of Pop tarts.

"Hey those were mine" peter said to Thor

Thor chuckled and finished the box

"Pete I'm a billionaire I can get you more pop tarts lets go" and they let Thor to enjoy himself.


	5. Summer Plans

Peter let out a sigh of relief as he stepped out of the elevator and threw his back pack off his shoulder. Today was his last day of 6th grade summer was officially started and he could wait to enjoy the break with his dad and the other avengers.

"Hey Dad I'm Home" peter called saw no one in the common room or kitchen.

"Hey Fri is Dad in the lab?" peter asked pretty much knowing the answer

"Peter Boss is actually currently in the training room with Captain Rogers, James Rhodes, Natasha Romanoff and Thor Odison" the AI responded

Peter was shocked his dad wasn't tinkering in the lab he been doing it more and more lately since Sokovia. But peter smiled at the Mention of Thor he loved seeing Thor. Peter bolted to the elevator and made his way to the training room to see what was going on. He walked in and saw Aunt Tasha training with Uncle Steve and smirked. Tony noticed peter walk over and spoke

"Hey Pete how was your last day? Man I lost track of time" tony said looking at his watch

"It was boring glad it's summer" peter said with a smile

"About that anything special in mind you want to do?" tony said with a grin

"Like camp or something? My family is interesting enough" peter said laughing

"No kid, like a trip? I obviously know you haven't been on many trips so why not use this summer to go somewhere fun?" tony said with a smile

"Like where?" Peter asked confused

"Ok Pete I'm over this guessing game, were going to go to Disney World" Tony said chuckling

Peter's eyes went big "seriously that's so cool" he said hugging Tony. Tony gladly accepted.

"And don't worry were bringing the whole family" tony said grinning "I want to see Point Breaks reaction to the Haunted Mansion." Tony said laughing

Peter just laughed

"When are we leaving?" peter asked

"Probably next week Pepper has some stuff at SI for me to do before I can go hopefully I can get her to tag along too" tony said

"Yeah everyone needs to come you hear me" peter said loud enough to make Steve and Natasha stop and join Thor and Rhodey walking over to the pair.

"Pete why so loud? I almost got Grandpa down" Nat said making tony lose it laughing.

Steve just glared at both of them

"Your all going to Disney with us right? Uncle Clint and Bruce are too right?"

"Of course your dad already told us about it I wouldn't miss it, I told Uncle Clint he's coming too and of course Uncle Bruce is."

"Peter it would be an honor to join you on your trip" Thor said smiling

"Pete tony would let me live it down if I sat this out of course I'm in" Rhodey said smiling

"Kiddo of course I'm going someone has to be the adult there cause we know tony won't be" Steve said with a grin

"Hey capsicle watch it" tony said crossing his arms pretending to be offended. "I invited you I can uninvited you just as fast"

Peter just laughed at his dad. He couldn't wait for this trip.

Finally they were flying Florida peter couldn't contain his excitement he had looked up all there attractions and talked Tony's ears off about them until tony begged him to talk about anything else until they got there. Once they all piled into a car Steve was driving tony told peter they be there in 30 minutes peter started talking Disney again Tony Sighed

"Can we do the Haunted Mansion first Dad?" Peter pleaded

"Pete that's better later in the day and remember were here for a week we don't have to see everything today ok" tony said

"I know I'm just so excited I've never been to amusement park and I love Disney movies so I'm going to freak." Peter said excitedly

"Kid your already freaking" Clint spoke from behind him laughing

Peter stuck out his tongue in Clint's direction.

When they arrived in Disney world's parking lot and parked peter was the first one out of the car he may have crawled over Tony to get out but he wanted to be first out.

"Pete I'm the one with the tickets genius, just cool it for like a minute" tony said

"Kid come here so you can get some sun block on you" Nat said grabbing it from her bag.

"I can do it myself" peter said grabbing the bottle barely putting any lotion on.

"You could if you wanted to get fried, but I rather not hear a twelve year old whining about a sunburn for a week so it won't kill you for me to help" Nat said smirking

"Fine" he let Nat put lotion on him once he was done everyone else was ready.

They walked up to the entrance and tony handed the employee there tickets she looked in shock before giving them the wristbands for line skipping and tony handed them off to everyone.

"Ok Pete where to first?" Steve asked looking at the park map

"Cinderella's castle" Peter replied

"Princesses really? I know you like Disney movies but not the first choice I was thinking" tony said chuckling

"Dad its iconic I want to see it at least then we can go to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride I know you'd like that one" peter pleaded

"Ok kiddo it's your vacation" tony said grinning.

After the castle and the pirates ride tony begged peter to go on the Tower of Terror with him he needed peter to agree for the others to go. Peter agreed the ride made Thor scream like a girl who made the vacation a success in Tony's book. They decided to stop for a bite to eat before riding Avatar's flight of passage then they closed out the first day at typhoon lagoon.

Peter never had so much fun in his life and it was only the first day. On the ride back to the hotel he passed out obviously exhausted from the busy day he had. Once they arrived tony didn't want to wake him so he asked Steve to carry him to their room. Steve smiled and easily picked up the sleeping child without waking him once in tony & peter's hotel room Steve put him on the bed and waved Tony night and went to his room. Tony smiled at the sleeping boy and was happy today was a success.

Tony's phone rang he looked and saw it was Pepper answered it on the second ring.

"Hey Pep, shouldn't you be in bed?" tony said

"Hey Tony I am but I wanted to hear how Peter first trip is going, I felt bad that I couldn't be there" pepper said sadly

"Pete understood honey, trust me, but he had a blast with the rest of his family today, he literally passed out in the car getting back to the hotel had to have capsicle carry him up." tony said smiling

"Well it sound like you had a busy day" pepper said with a chuckle

"never thought going to a amusement park would be so exhausting but the look in the kids eye the moment we walked in was worth it all." Tony said with a smile

"Well I'm glad you all are having fun I'm going to head to bed I'll talk to you soon tony love you and let peter know that too." Peter said

"Love you too Pep and I will, talk to you soon." Tony said ending the call with a smile.

Tony went and changed and got into bed as quietly as he could without waking peter and shut his eyes.

"Thanks for this trip, I love you so much Dad" peter muttered

"Was my pleasure, I love you too son" tony Responded with a smile

And both drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

The rest of the week went by in a blur peter wanted to reride so many things eventually it was only him and tony riding they saved the Animal kingdom and Haunted Mansion for the final day, for some reason Thor was mesmerized and confused by half the animals with made tony and peter laugh and his reaction to the haunted mansion was completely hilarious and worth waiting for. Before leaving peter made sure to get something for Ned and MJ and Tony got a little something for Pepper. They all had pliantly of souvenirs to remember their trip. Peter had taken so many pictures in the week he lost track. They were about the leave the park when peter asked if he could get a group photo everyone smiled and happily agreed.

Peter slept the whole way back to New York he woke up just as they landed. And Peter was happy to be home again. Once they got back to the tower peter dropped his stuff in his room before going to the kitchen he was starving when he noticed pepper was in the common room on her tablet. She looked up and smiled

"Hey Pete you have fun?" pepper said

"I had a blast I missed you though I understood you couldn't make it though" peter said pulling pepper into a hug

"Aw next time Pete I'm all yours maybe me you and tony can do something small before school starts in the fall?" pepper asked

"That sounds awesome" peter said excitedly

"I know I am" Tony said entering the common room smiling when he saw pepper and Peter together.

"Tony Behaved himself the whole week I'm shocked" pepper said smirking at tony

"As much as he can" peter said and started laughing

"I hate when you two gang up on me it's not fair" tony pouted

"Just messing with you dad it's fun." Peter said grinning

Tony just shrugged "whatever kid you're lucky you're related to me" and walked into the kitchen.

Pepper just laughed and picked up her tablet.

Peter thought _yeah I did get lucky to be loved this much_ and smiled.


	6. The Bite (Part 1)

Peter dragged himself off the elevator and threw his backpack off his shoulder he looked around and was glad no one was there to greet him. He walked quickly to his room shutting the door. He had a school trip to Oscorp today and ever since he hasn't felt right. Peter decided to try to take a nap see if that would help, but the moment peter laid his head down his ears tensed in pain.

Everything was so loud peter put his hands over his ears trying to help looking around to see what caused the pain what sound and saw nothing. Peter was really confused because he knew the Compound was soundproof so why was he hearing everything. The pain in his ears was making him sick he got off his bed and ran to his bathroom and threw up because of the pain. After a while peter didn't feel nauseous anymore and dug through the medicine cabinet for some pain meds. Took some and happened to see ear plugs and put them in so he could get some peace and sleep. Peter walked back to his bed and was out within minutes.

Tony was working on his latest suit prototype in the lab

"Hey Fri what's the time?" tony asked not looking away from the screen

"Currently 5:00 boss" the AI responded

"Really? Is the kid home already? He hasn't talked my ear off about his trip?" tony wondered

"Peter is currently in his room asleep, he went straight to his room after he got home at 3pm boss" FRIDAY said

Tony paused hmm the kid is always normally bouncing off walls hyper if he's not at least saying hi to me something has got to be up. Tony got up and excited the lab to get to the bottom of it.

When peter awoke the pain in his head was gone. He was thankful. He slowly pulled the ear plugs out and was surprised his ears were not hurting anymore. He turned to check the time and saw it was close to 5 peter grabbed his phone to see if his dad or anyone had messaged him throughout the day (he was in too much pain to notice till now) he had nothing so he was going to put his phone on his bed when he noticed it stuck to his palm. Peter just looked dumbfounded. He used his other hand to get his phone unstuck. He stared closely at his hands something looked different.

"Hey Fri something is not right"

"Peter would you like me to inform boss" FRIDAY asked

"No just please scan me or something" peter asked

"Very well peter" FRIDAY said as she scans peters body

"Peter it appears you have DNA from a Radioactive spider mixed with your DNA that would explain the changes you have been experiencing" FRIDAY Said

Peter was in shock he remembered at Oscorp feeling something bite him but he didn't know it was a radioactive spider.

"Peter you should inform Mr. Stark about this situation this is pretty important"

"No Friday do not tell him anything actually delete all records of scanning me got it?" peter said firmly

"Very well" FRIDAY said

Peter knew he had to keep this from his dad his dad would flip if he knew so he probably have to have Friday run more test on him while tony was on missions or something. Peter thought rubbing his head.

Not long later peter heard faint steps which meant someone was coming this direction so he laid down again then he heard a knock on his door.

"Pete? Can I come in?" tony asked

"Yeah, dad" peter answered

Tony walked in and sat on the edge of peter's bed

"Hey kiddo I had no clue you even were home I expected you come chase me down to tell me all about your trip to Oscorp" tony said with a grin

"Sorry dad once I got home I was so exhausted." Peter said with a smile

"Ok kiddo how was Oscorp not as impressive as Stark industries I bet" tony said with a smirk

"Well Oscorp I didn't go to every take you kid to work day when I was little" peter said laughing

"Not my fault you like science so much kid when you were younger you begged to go with me some days even though I wasn't CEO anymore" tony said with a laugh

"Whatever dad Oscorp was very cool but has nothing on SI, happy?" peter said with a smirk

"Yes very, so nothing live changing at Oscorp, that's a load of" tony said with a chuckle

Peter just looked at his hands and remembering what Friday had told him about the spider bite, he couldn't tell his dad he would freak

"Nothing live changing leave that to Stark industries or whatever I name it when I inherit it" peter said laughing

"I will disown you if you rename my company you brat" tony said with a smile on his face.

"I love getting under your skin dad" peter said laughing

"Hush you and Rhodey both no wonder he adores you" tony said shaking his head

"No because I'm adorable, everyone thinks so" peter said sticking out his tongue at tony.

"Brat," tony swatted peter's shoulders "well is Mr. Adorable hungry?"

"I'm Starving can we have pizza please" peter pleaded

"Sure brat" tony said chuckling getting up off peters bed starting to leave peter following closely behind. Tony ordered plenty of pizza in case the Rhodey or anyone stopped by.

Once the pizza arrived and the started eat peter noticed another change the spider bite gave him his appetite. By the time tony ate 3 pieces of his pizza peter had already finished his whole pizza.

"Damn Pete you weren't kidding about being starving were you when was the last time you ate today kid? Tony said chuckling

"I ate lunch at school and I ate breakfast I'm just really hungry" peter said grab another piece of pizza

"God kid your appetite right now is rivaling a certain super solider" tony said frowning a bit mentioning Cap.

"Dad I'm a growing boy not using steroids" trying to make his dad smile again

Tony chuckled "got to love the wonders of puberty" tony said shaking his head.

Peter nearly choked on his food. "Dad please I'm still eating"

"At your rate I'll never be able to talk you'll be eating all night" tony quipped

"Worse things could happen" peter retorted with a grin

"Brat" tony said sticking his tongue out in peter's direction

Once peter finally finished eating they decided to watch a movie peter really didn't care what movie so told tony to decide. Tony was taking forever to pick peter was on his phone not really paying attention when he felt this weird sense in his head pounding basically telling to look up he did just as Tony threw the remote at his head peter caught it right before it hit his face.

"Nice catch Pete never thought you had good hand eye perception guess I got my answer." Tony said with a chuckle sitting down next to peter.

"Haha funny dad, you pick a movie finally?" peter asked

"Yep Back to the Future" Tony said with a grin starting the movie.

Peter smiled at his dad but the whole movie he couldn't focus he kept thinking about the spider bite what other abilities could he have that he doesn't already? At first he was worried but then he started thinking about all the heroes he seen growing up and on tv, but he got excited to figure out what the rest of his abilities were so maybe he could fight crime like iron man he could be a hero, but there was no way in hell his dad would find out. His dad would kill him.

The movie ended and tony sent peter to bed. Starring at the kid as he walked away he's been acting weird all night. Tony started to walk to the lab

"Hey Fri Has Peter asked you to hide anything from me?"


	7. The Bite (Part 2)

"Hey Fri Has Peter asked you to hide anything from me?"

"Boss, Peter earlier this afternoon asked me do a body scan but told me quickly to delete the results of what the scan had shown" FRIDAY Stated

Tony froze in place dumbfounded by what he was hearing.

"Fri anyway you stored the data anywhere or do I have to change your programing again?" tony asked crossing his fingers

"Unfortunately no boss but once peter is awake you can perform a scan again to see the results I'm sure boss" the AI stated

Tony sighed in defeat " Fine that will work but from now on only I have the clearance to delete anything from your memory you got it Fri?" tony said

"Yes Boss" Friday responded

With that tony shrugged and walked off to the lab the whole time wondering why his kid scanned himself and deleted to results it had to explain his weird behavior but why was he hiding if something was wrong. Tony attempted to work but couldn't focus so eventually called it a night in the morning he would get answers hopefully.

The next morning peter woken early by the sounds of birds outside his bedroom window he was confused for a minute before he remembered the events of yesterday and learning he had enhanced senses was definitely something to get use to the morning sun was way more blinding than usual. Peter covered his head with his blanket.

"Fri close the blinds please" peter pleaded

"Very well peter" Friday stated dimming the room.

Peter sighed in relieve, and removed his blanket from his face. His stomach was growling he was starving peter got up from bed and walked sleepily to the kitchen. When he walked in he was surprised to see his dad already awake already dressed sitting at the table on his phone.

"Morning kiddo" tony said with a grin

"Morning dad I'm surprised your up at this hour isn't it like 7 in the morning didn't think you woke up before 11." Peter said with a grin

"Well I got some meetings in about an hour that pepper said I couldn't ditch" tony said with a smirk then continued "my question is why you are up this early it's not a school day?" tony raised an eyebrow looking at peter.

"Uhm I don't know force of habit school sleep schedule in planted in me." peter replied nervously

"Pete I don't buy that there's some weekends where you sleep in till afternoon and you hate me waking you up then." Tony said studying peter.

"I don't know I just woke up it's not a big deal that I'm up early on a weekend dad" peter said turning his back towards tony going towards the fridge.

"It is when your hiding something Pete" tony stood up and walked over to him.

"Kid you were acting weird all last night before you say you weren't I'm you dad I know you were and you still avoiding telling me something Pete what?" tony said holding peter by the shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Dad your overreacting nothing is wrong" peter said nervously

Tony sighed "Then why did you have Friday give you a scan yesterday without my knowledge" tony asked firmly

Peter was a deer caught in headlights _how did his dad find out about that_ "What scan?"

"Kid cut the crap, I know you asked Friday to give you a scan then you learned something then told her to delete the results, I'm not an idiot, now spill" tony said starting to get mad.

"How did you find out about if I told her to detail the information?" peter said quietly

"kid you were acting weird all day so I was suspicious and I also designed FRIDAY so of course she tells me what you ask her, now spill I won't ask again" tony said annoyed.

Peter looked down an spoke "apparently while on my trip to Oscorp one of their research projects was spiders there was a display for one exposed to radioactive material and it wasn't there I didn't think anything of it at the time later I felt like I was bit by something but I didn't see anything so I didn't think anything of it. After that I started feeling worse in worse my ears were pounding felt sick that's why I went straight to my room yesterday. So eventually I had Friday scan me to see what the problem was and..." peter sighed.

"Which was kiddo I'm starting to freak out here?" tony said nervously

"Hey Fri go ahead and scan me again easier than me explaining it" peter stated

"Certainly peter" the AI responded scanning peter's body

"Peter it appears you have DNA from a radioactive spider mixed with your DNA that would explain the changes you have been experiencing" FRIDAY replied

"What other changes have you been experiencing Pete?" tony asked worried

"Sensitivity to light and sounds, increased appetite, and this..." peter trailed off as he started crawling up the wall.

"God damn kid get down before you hurt yourself." Tony said panicked

Peter got down "but I don't know if that all I just learning what that bite did to me I was going to run more tests later." Peter said sighing

"Ok kid well figure out together what that bite did to but first you got to explain why you didn't just tell me about it happening?" tony said calmly

"I didn't want you to worry dad I'm sorry" peter said looking sad

"Pete it's my job to worry over you but if you told me about this from the beginning I could help you deal with issues of your enhancements" tony said putting a comforting hand on peter shoulder.

"Like what?" peter asked curiously

"you said when you first got home your ears were killing you because of sound sensitivity I am an inventor Pete I can build something as simple as noise canceling headphones easy." Tony said with a smirk leading peter to the lab

"Oh that would be great actually, wait don't you have meeting dad?" peter asked

"This is more important already let pepper know, she wasn't happy but oh well were figuring out your abilities today ok kiddo?" tony said with a chuckle

"Cool that be fun" peter said smiling

"Yeah but Pete please no more hiding things from me ok?" tony said staring at him

"Ok I promise dad" peter said following his dad into the lab

After many hours peter learned he has superhuman strength, enhanced reflexes, speed, stamina, agility, durability, he had enhanced healing and hearing, and peter favorite thing an early warning system officially dubbed the "Spider-Sense"

"Dad can I be an avenger I got powers now I can fight with you" peter pleaded

"Peter your 14 you're not old enough to be an avenger yet" tony said sighing

"Well can I still fight bad guys look out for the little people come on dad as long as I do small stuff and my powers I'll be fine." Peter pleaded

"Peter why do you want to risk your like you're only a kid?" tony asked

"I want to be like you dad a hero especially if I have all these powers, I would always try to stand up for the little guys when I could but I was small I got pushed over now I won't I can fight for them too."

"Pete I don't know" tony said sighing

"Dad when you can do the things that I can, but you don't, but then the bad things happen, they happen because you. If I have the power to help I need to" peter said looking away

"ok kid I will consider it but first you got to get some training from me or Rhodey before you actually hit the streets and you need a suit I rather you not be like me and announce to the world your fighting bad guys trust me all It gives you is grief. I want your safety the number one concern you hear me kid?" tony said shaking his head

Peter was smiling jumped up and hugged tony "Dad you're amazing and of course I agree to all of that" peter said happily releasing tony

"of course I am amazing I am me after all, but kid seriously I'm going to put a bunch of safety measures in the suit the moment you complain the moment I take the suit you got it?" tony said firmly

"I got it dad thank you" peter said smiling he turned to leave the lab

"What name you thinking kid I was thinking Spiderling or Spiderboy?" tony said what a giggle

Peter faced his dad thought for a second and said "Spider-Man" with a smile and walked out. Tony grinned and went to work.


	8. Close Call

Peter had kept his promise to his dad he always was working in the training room after he finished his homework. Tony gave him the ok that he could finally hit the streets a few months ago as Spider Man it didn't stop Tony worry but he was happy he had prepared his kid as best as he could. Every time peter messaged him letting him know he was going on patrol after school tony would immediately stress over the kid until he came through the door he would monitor his vitals the whole time occasionally checking the video feed of the suit. Most times the peter came home with minor bruises or cuts that would heal in no time. But one day peter's luck ran out.

Peter was closely watching the clock in the middle of last period waiting for the bell to ring. He tried to keep his focus on his teacher so time would go faster but he kept trying to glance at the clock. Finally the bell rang and peter was the first one out of the room. Peter sent his dad a quick text letting him know he was going on patrol. He checked to make sure no one was around and jumped the gate of the school and went to a nearby alleyway to change to his suit. Tony out did himself with safety measures and even peter's own AI.

"Hey Karen" peter said activating his suit

"Good Afternoon, Peter" Karen Said

"Anything in the vicinity for me Karen?" peter asked

Karen brought up a map

"There's a mugging 6 blocks away" Karen answered

"I'm on my way" peter said launching a web at a nearby building and swinging along.

Once peter got to the place of the mugging he saw 4 armed men attacking one induvial. Peter barely could see the person.

"Peter the assailants are heavily armed I recommend contacting Mr. Stark" Karen said

"Karen I'll be fine" peter said in a whisper

Peter saw one of the thugs pull out a gun and he sprang into action. He webbed the gun out the thugs hand alerting the other thugs to his presences, one ran for his peter easily knocked him out.

"Four against one man how is that a fair fight?' peter quipped

"Who the Hell are you supposed to be?" one asked holding a gun on peter the guy they were mugging forgetting in the background.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of me" peter said pretending to be shocked

Peter webbed away to more of the thugs guns

"I'm Spider Man" peter said webbing away one more gun

"We'll all you seem to do is talk Spiderman can you actually fight?" the thug taunted looking at his accomplices.

They all charged at peter at once it fists raised peter wasn't too worried since he disarmed them all first.

Peter fought them with easy knocking out the first thug within minutes. The second went down not long later peter webbed them to the wall to be safe before the final thug was in his face punching him. This guy was much stronger than the rest.

"So you got some fight in you huh? Guess I got to beat it out of you." The guy taunted as he picked peter up by the throat and threw him across the alley.

Peter held his arm it was throbbing he knew it was broken but he couldn't do anything about it he tried to get to his feet but the thug kicked him hard in the stomach. Peter coughed up a bit of blood. He was beginning to get scared as he saw the thug pulling out a hidden gun from his waist band of his pants peters eyes got huge.

"It's been fun Spiderman but time to put you out of your misery" the thug said as he held the gun on peter.

Peter was trying his hardest to get up and fight but he couldn't he was scared beyond belief and he was holding his side with his non broken arm. Peter shut his eyes. His advanced hearing picked up something in the distance but he was too scared to worry about it. Just as the thug was about to pull the trigger, Iron Man landed in front of him grabbing the gun with ease and smashing it.

"Well it looks like someone needs to be taught manners" Tony quipped "For example "you don't pick on the little guy" tony added punching the thug as hard as possible in the face. Knocking him out cold

Peter noticed was slowly fading out when tony got to his side out of his armor but smiled at his dad "How did you know Dad?"

"Kid all the safety measures I put in the suit of course I have a tracker and track your vitals" tony said smiling

"I guess you got your own Spidey sense too" peter said quietly obviously in pain and passed out.

"Kid? Come on don't do this to me now?" tony said loudly

When peter didn't respond tony got back into his suit and picked up peter and launched back to the compound.

"Friday alert Medical team that the medical wing needs to be ready the moment I land, ok?" tony said obviously upset

"Already did boss Dr. Cho is currently at the compound waiting for you to arrive." Friday stated

"Thanks Fri also make sure those thugs get pick up by the cops." tony said sadly glancing at peters quiet form

About ten minutes later tony landed at the compound and was greeted by Dr. Cho who had a hospital bed waiting for peter tony quickly took of his armor and followed he wasn't leaving peter's side. In the hospital wing tony could see the extent of his injuries.

Peter had a black eye bruises around his whole body dark especially near his ribs. He waited for the Dr. to tell him what really was the damage, but he couldn't believe he let his son get hurt this bad it was his fault.

Not long later Dr. Cho came in and told tony that peter had sustained a broken arm, 2 broken ribs, some internal bleeding, luckily no concussion. Without his advanced healing she would be very worried. Tony sighed looking at his kid he knew he would be fine in a few days but he shouldn't have to suffer like this. Tony wouldn't leave peter's side. It had been a day and he still hadn't woken up when tony heard someone walk into the room he look up and saw Rhodey.

"Tones how is he doing" Rhodey asked with a smile

"He's better since yesterday the busing has gone down a lot but he still hasn't woke up since." Tony said sighing

"Tony he's getting better it just takes times I'm sure he will be awake soon, which begs the question when was the last time you slept or for that matter ate?" Rhodey asked

"Rhodes I'm not leaving the kids side until I see him awake he's what's here important not me" tony said annoyed

"I know Tony but you can't go forever without sleeping or eating" Rhodey said calmly

"I sleep enough but I just keep thinking about peter being hurt because of me" tony said quietly

"Tony how is he hurt because of you he's alive because you saved him and caught the thug that was beating him up" Rhodey said firmly

"Because I agreed to let him be a hero against my better judgment, I didn't want to disappoint him but I knew this would happen eventually." Tony said sighing

"Tony he's going to be fine in a few days you know that" Rhodey said confused

"I know but maybe I should have made gave his suit some other tech and maybe it would have prevented this completely

"Tony you can't keep going through the ifs and thens they drive you mad focus on the now ok. Please try to go get some sleep and I'll stay with peter until you come back ok?" Rhodey said calmly

Tony sighed looking at peter "you'll call me if he wakes up?"

"Of course the moment I see his brown eyes you're alerted ok?" Rhodey said smiling

"Ok Rhodey I'll try to get some shut eye not sure how easily it will come" tony said walking out of the medical wing the moment his head hit his bed tony was asleep.

The next day tony sprinted to the medical wing as Rhodey alerted him peter had woken up. When tony entered the room peter was smiling at him. Tony walked over taking the seat next to the bed.

"Hey kiddo how you feeling?" tony asked warmly

"Sore but happy" peter said quietly

"Why happy Pete you're in the hospital?" tony asked concerned

"I didn't die from that thug" peter said shrugging

"Pete you nearly gave me a heart attack you know"

"Dad I'm going to be fine remember my abilities" peter said nervously

"Kid I know but if a thug can do this much damage to you and nearly kill you maybe we should pause on the heroing for a bit." Tony said sighing

"Dad I'm pretty sure the guy who was attacking me was enhanced because his other accomplices I took down in minutes but the moment I went up against him it was different, he was stronger than anyone I've ever faced before." Peter said quickly

"well that does change things a bit Pete but I still need to fix the suit so you do need to pause for week or so ok?" tony said with a grin

"I guess can I help you work on it please dad" peter begged

"As soon as you're all healed up we can work on it now focus on feeling better kiddo" tony said smiling

"Thanks dad" peter said smiling

"No problem Pete I love tinkering with my son" tony said grinning

"That's not what I was thanking you for thanks for saving me Dad" peter said with a warm smile

Tony reached for peter pulled him into a hug

"Pete I'm there for you always" tony said with tears in his eyes

"I love you Dad"

"I love you too son" tony replied happily


	9. Nightmares

Tony walked into the common room and saw peter scrolling mindlessly though his phone.

"Hey Pete i'm surprised your not on patrol right now" tony asked raising an eyebrow in peter's direction

"Hey dad yeah i had homework i had to do by the time i was finished i was too tired to go out tonight i'll go out tomorrow" peter said shrugging his shoulders.

" kiddo its not even 5pm are you not sleeping?" tony asked concerned

"That's rich coming from you dad, i rarely see you in bed before 3 am, i didn't get much sleep last night." Peter said shrugging

"pete that's more of a do as i say not as i do scenario, why didn't you get much sleep?" tony asked worried

"I don't know Dad i just wasn't able to sleep, it's not a big deal, I'm going to go take a nap now will that make you happy? " peter said annoyed walking towards his room, tony followed.

"Pete you know you can tell me anything" tony said sighing

" I know dad thanks, wake me up when dinner is ready ok?" peter said before closing his door.

Tony knew something was up with peter in the last few weeks he seemed to be exhausted all the time and not as willing to go on patrol. Tony needed to figure out why.

"Hey Fri over the last few nights has peter not been able to sleep through the night ?

"Boss according to cameras Peter seems to sleep 2 to 3 hours before waking up in distress he doesn't appear to go to back to sleep after he wakes up either." FRIDAY stated.

Tony should of known, of course it was nightmares. Tony sighed he knew them too well.

"When did peter seem to start having nightmares FRIDAY? Tony asked worried

"it appears they started about a week after he stopped Adrian Toomes Boss" the AI answered.

Tony face palmed how he could be stupid and forget about his son stopping a weapon smuggler even after he told him not to. Peter and him got in there first real fight over it and tony took peter's suit doesn't mean it stopped peter he stopped Toomes in what looked like PJs. Tony sighed and knew peter didn't tell him all what happened that night so soon he have to ask him.

"Hey Fri alert me anytime peter has a nightmare" tony said walking to his lab

"Of course Boss" FRIDAY stated

 _He was crushed under huge piles of concrete he could hardly breathe. He was near tears before shouting out_

" _HELLO?"_

" _HELP!"_

" _Please I'm down here! I'm stuck, I can't move! I cant-"_

Peter awoke with a gasp; his heart was pounding inside his chest. He pushed himself off the bed and walked into his bathroom and splashed water in his face. Its been weeks since he was trapped under the building by Toomes and he had nightmares about it almost every night. He hadn't told his dad about the building since he was worried enough after tony saw peter's bruises from fighting the vulture he would lose it if he knew. Peter's ears prickled and he glanced out of his bathroom and saw his dad looking in.

"Hey kiddo can i come in?" tony asked

"Sure dad" peter said walking out of bathroom went to sit on his bed.

"Pete you seem tense did i wake you?" tony asked

"no dad ive been up for awhile" peter lied

"kid stop hiding things please i thought we agreed no more secrets" tony said giving peter full focus " pete once you went to lay down earlier i definitely noticed your behavior has been a bit off not just today the last few weeks. But i finally figured out why with a bit a research i feel like an idiot for not noticing sooner your having nightmares about Toomes." Tony said looking very concerned

"uh dad its just a nightmare its not a big deal" peter said quietly

"well i told Friday to alert me when you have another, that's why i am here so i can understand more whats going on." Tony said

"dad you didn't have to do that ill be fine they go away eventually" peter said awkwardly

"not without help pete, kid i use to get nightmares all the time and i didn't want people to see me as weak so i didn't tell anyone about them but eventually they just got worse, they get better when you talk about them pete" tony said rubbing peter's back assuring

Peter sighed and nodded "your right i should i just didn't want to worry you" he said defeated

"peter i'll always worry about you i'm your dad, but what i worried about is i can tell something happened before you stopped Toomes that is haunting you." tony said

"He… sort..of.. dropped… a..building.. on ..me" peter mumbled

"The bastard did what now?" tony almost shouted

" he was in an abandoned warehouse when i found him he set his winged suit on me i dodged it every it never hit me but he was hitting the supports of the warehouse by the time i figured out it was his plan to escape it was too late, i was buried under tons of concrete. I screamed for help but no one was around to hear me so i eventually lifted the concrete off of me" peter said quitely

Tony pulled peter into a tight hug

"i'm so sorry pete that happened because you didn't have your suit its my fault" tony said with a sob.

Peter pulled away from tony.

"Dad it's not your fault i agreed to your terms if i wanted to be a hero. You are my dad you can take it away if you thought i was biting off more than i could chew i don't have to like it but it is not your fault its Toomes's." peter said looking tony directly in the face.

"pete thank you for finally telling me is this what your nightmares have been about?" tony asked

"yeah just reliving how helpless i felt before i actually was able to free myself" peter said indifferently

"pete you were able to move a building off of you which is amazing, you were not helpless. but anytime it a nightmare comes again ill be there for you"

"dad you don't got to-" peter said

tony interrupted him.

"peter trust me from experience its much easier to get back to sleep when you have someone to calm you down and keep you company, pepper is a damn saint for putting up with me" tony said smiling.

Peter nodded "Yes she is but she's lucky. And so am i for having you as a dad"

"pete i'm the one who got lucky" tony smiled and pulled peter into a hug.

Tony ordered a pizza and they watched movies in peter's room all night.

Halfway through the 2nd movie tony noticed peter nodded off so he decided to turn off the tv, and covered peter with a blanket. Tony was considering going to his lab when he heard peter sound like crying in his sleep. Tony sighed tinkering can wait peter is more important. Tony got back on the bed and pulled his son close instantly peter's cries stopped, he seemed to be sleeping more soundly. Tony played with peters curls for what seems like hours until sleep claimed tony as well.


	10. Amends & Girls

Natasha had just arrived back at the compound and wasn't sure what she was going to walk into. She knew she had messed up in the past with the accords with Tony but she wanted to make amends even if Steve wouldn't yet. Luckily Ross had been removed from the accords commodity that she knew of so she didn't have to worry about him. Natasha stepped off the elevator and immediately saw some of peter's books in the common room it made her smile, she hadn't seen peter in so long she missed seeing him when she was here. She had to earn tony trust back first since there is no way she will be allowed to hang with peter otherwise tony loves him too much. She sighed.

"Friday where is tony?" she called

"Boss is currently in his lab would you like me to alert him of your presence Ms. Romanoff?" FRIDAY asked

"Yes let him know I'm in the common room, thank you FRIDAY" Natasha responded

"It's was my pleasure" the AI replied

Natasha sat on the couch waiting for tony she picked up one of peter's books to make time go by it was his math textbook it made her grin glancing through it she saw so many doodles about star wars and him do equations in his book god he was too smart for his own good. She noticed he had a picture in to book mark where his class was, when she turned to it and saw the picture she couldn't help but smile it was a picture of peter and tony it looks like at a convention of some sort judging by peter's shirt. They looked so happy it had to been recently since tony had what looked like the black eye he had around the time of the accords. Nat sighed thinking about that again but was slightly relived peter was there for tony. She made sure she did lose peter spot but kept glancing though his book and noticed what she guessed peter and his friend were writing back and forth to each other.

 _Dude are you ever going to ask MJ out?_

 _What are you talking about?_

 _It's obvious you like her and I'm beginning to not doubt she has feeling for you too. go for it._

 _Were friends Ned nothing more!_

 _Sure lol I guess I got confused with all the staring like you used to do to Liz ;)_

Natasha could help but chuckle at this apparently Pete was embarrassed for liking a friend more than a friend.

"What is so funny about a high schooler's math book?" tony asked stepping off the elevator obviously annoyed

Natasha immediately closed the book and set it on the table and stood to greet him.

"Hi tony I know your probably not thrilled to see me but before you ask I have not had any contact with rogers or any of his team since I last seen them in Germany."

"Romanoff you expect me to believe that you tell me time again I can trust you but every time you go behind my back and break It." tony said angrily

"Tony I'm trying to make amends that's why I came here today, I know your mad you are right to be I don't know what happened after Germany but I'm not going to push it" noticing tony slightly wince at the mention of it

"tony I knew how Steve gets when he puts his mind to something he won't budge he doesn't care what will happen as long as he got his way so I let him go so the battle would end in Germany. I didn't want anyone else hurt" Nat said sighing

"Big lot of help your interfering did for Rhodey" tony said defeated

"Tony Vision didn't mean to do that you know that, again I'm sorry what I was talking about was Spiderman" Nat said with a grin

"What about him?" tony said defensively

"Tony the others may be fooled but I'm not an idiot I know peter is Spiderman and I know Steve was not going easy on him for the amount of time they fought he was lucky he didn't get hurt if Steve stayed and fought any longer whose saying he wouldn't of really hurt him. I care for peter too."

Tony sighed and rubbed his face and sat on the couch

" I didn't want him to come but he literally begged me wouldn't leave me alone until I allowed it I told him to keep his distance to only web them up but of course him having my DNA makes him headstrong literally almost had a damn heart attack when I saw cap drop a gateway on him."

"Tony I let him go because I didn't want peter hurt I knew you were freaking out too."

"Yeah Jesus I thought having a kid without powers was a cause for stress the moment he told me about his powers I could feel myself getting greyer by the minute."

"How did he get powers?" Natasha asked

"Spider bite basically he has enhanced everything which is great for everything but my sanity." Tony said with a chuckle

"Like I said tony I'm here to make amends I know you have made some changes to the accords and I'm willing to go along with whatever is in place I am truly sorry for breaking you trust tony. Nat said with a smile

"Well without the dick Ross things are a lot easier I can easily get you pardoned eventually ill work on the others if I decide to" tony said bitterly

"Whatever Steve did I can tell I had a huge impact on you and no I'm not going to ask it not for me to know but I can tell peter has helped you through it."

"Yeah I guess" tony said unsurely

Natasha picked up peters book again and pulled out the photo and showed him

"This picture looks like it was taken maybe a week after it happened the old tony stark wouldn't ever be at one of those conventions" Nat said with a grin

"Yeah the old I definitely wouldn't but I have to admit going there with him was a fun time didn't know he kept a picture in his math book." Tony said laughing

"He probably likes that reminder of what a fun day when he's bored in math." Nat said smiling

"I guess so god id be lost without that kid" tony said putting the picture away

"I know you would so I hope you can forgive me" Nat said smiling

"Yeah you're forgiven for now, plus I know the kid has been asking about you on occasion so I bet he like seeing you around again." Tony said laughing

"Where is the kid now?" Nat asked

"He was hanging with his friends Ned and MJ I think movies or something, he messaged me before I came up here that he be home in a hour so probably like 15 minutes or so now" tony said glancing at his watch

Natasha grinned at the mention of MJ "Oh I can't wait to see him again" she said grinning

Not even 15 minutes later peter walked off the elevator and saw his dad and black widow talking.

"Auntie Tasha!" peter exclaimed as he ran over and gave her a huge hug.

"Hey Pete I take it you missed me?" Nat said grinning

"Yeah but with everything I wasn't sure" peter said quietly looking at tony

"Pete were good were friends again me and Nat are at least the others are TBD. You and your friends eat or are you hungry?" Tony asked

"I'm starved, Tasha will you have dinner with us?" Peter begged

"Sure bud whatever you want" Nat said laughing

"Dad order Chinese food please" peter said with a grin

"Aye, Aye Captain" tony said laughing. He stood up pulling his phone out of his pocket started walking to the kitchen to place the order.

Natasha noticed they were alone so decided to take advantage of it.

"So Pete what were you and you friends doing today?" Nat asked

"We went to see the new star wars movie" peter answered

"I bet you enjoyed that what your friends think?" Nat asked

"Ned was over the moon he liked it more than me I think MJ I'm not really sure what she thought of it she's not really into star wars much but she came because I invited her." peter replied blushing slightly

Natasha grinned

"Well sounds like you had fun peter I have a question for you"

"Shoot"

"So you like your friend MJ?" Nat said grinning

Peter cheeks turned red

"What are you talking about Tasha?"

Natasha picked up Math book and turned to where Ned was writing him notes

Peter sighed

"She's just a friend Tasha nothing more I mean it" peter pleaded obviously embarrassed

" you sure from this he comparing her to some other girl you had a crush on apparently saying he catches you watch her, sounds like a crush to me" Nat gave a smile

Peter sighed in defeat

"Yeah I think I like her more than a friend but there's no way she likes me and I don't want to risk our friendship just to be turned down." Peter said quietly

"Pete she won't turn you down, you want to know how I know. The movie she went because you peter asked her, you said it yourself she doesn't like star wars yet she still went because she wanted to spend time with you. So Pete if you ask I guarantee shell says yes" Nat said with a warm smile

"Thanks Tasha for the advice I'll try asking her next time I see her" peter said smiling

"I'm always here for you Pete and another advice try to pick a first date she like you hang around her a lot you should know" Nat said smiling

"She likes reading and arts a lot" peter replied

"try asking her to go to a museum or gallery I know she's smart like you" Nat said smiling

"That a good idea thanks Tasha" peter said pulling her into another hug

"please don't tell dad about this he embarrass me this next century god when I told him about liking Liz he tried giving me the talk god i've never wished I had a different parent until then" peter said laughing.

"You secret is safe with me" Nat said smiling

Tony walked in not long later saying the food should be there within 10 minutes. He noticed peter look like he just finished saying something.

"Did I interrupt a lively discussion?" tony said smirking

"Nope peter was just telling me about his movie" Nat answered

"Oh ok I believe it kid can talk hours about star wars" tony said sitting next to peter

"I do not" peter denied

"Pete vie timed you in the past do you want to ask FRIDAY or you want to take my word for it?" tony said chuckling

Peter shrugged in defeat and glanced over at Natasha who gave him a wink.


	11. Exposed

Tony knew that he didn't want peter to be in the public eye, he didn't want that type of life for him. So ever since tony had peter in his life he made sure the press never got word of him. Tony had to grow up in the public eye because of Howard he didn't want that for peter, not until he was out of school at the earliest. But of course life never can be easy for tony can it?

Tony was in the middle of his lab working on upgrades to peter's newest Spiderman Suit when he heard the door open and the sound of heels stepping forward him in a hurried manor.

"Pep what's with the problem, did a forget about a meeting or something?" tony asked without looking at her

"Tony we got a huge problem" pepper said walking over to him

"What is it pep?" tony said looking at her

Pepper handed him a tabloid

It read

 _Stark's Son Finally Revealed?_

Tony's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Shit"

A picture of peter's face was on the front of the tabloid. Probably whatever restaurant got greedy and sold a picture of them to the media.

"God damn it, how the hell did those vultures find out we were so careful" tony said sighing dropping his face to his hands.

Pepper walked over and pulled Tony's head to her chest "I don't know tony but well find out ok I'm going to go do damage control now I just wanted you to know so you could warn Pete" pepper said comfortingly

Tony sighed " I don't want him to have the childhood I had in the public eye all the time I practically didn't have a childhood thanks to Howard, I thought I was going to be better" he trailed off

"stop your already way better a father than Howard, tony that boy knows he loved and you done as much as possible to keep him out of the public eye it's been almost ten years and there just now figuring out about a child you've had since he was six so I consider it a win." Pepper said warmly

Tony smiled "thanks pep that means a lot, I just wanted him to at least finish school before this was a thing" tony said with a weak smile

"Well he got close so look at the glass half full but let peter know about this so he's not blindsided" pepper stated

"I will when he gets home from school hopefully his school doesn't know much yet" tony said shrugging

"Well I'm going to get to the bottom of the photo I'll see you guys tonight" pepper said before giving tony a quick kiss

"Alright remember we got lawyers if needed" tony said with a smirk

Pepper chuckled as she walked out of the lab.

Tony's smiled dropped as he looked at the tabloid again

Luckily they didn't catch him superheroing at least tony thought. Tony glanced at his watch it was a little after 2.

Tony pulled out his phone and dialed Happy's Number

"Hey Boss, what's up?"

"Have you left to get peter yet?"

"No was about to, why?"

"I'm coming with today"

"Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes"

"Thanks Happy" tony said hanging up his phone and going to change.

Peter was standing by his locker talking to MJ when Ned ran up to him freaking out

"Ned what's wrong?" peter said grinning

"Uhm did you see the news lately, Dude?" Ned said panicked

"Not since this morning, why?" peter asked worried

"Look at this" Ned said handing peter his phone

Peter just stared at the screen lost for words there was a picture of him _Stark's Son Final Revealed_ "crap this isn't good"

"Dude why didn't you tell us?" Ned asked

"Tony didn't want it getting to the public but apparently it did somehow." Peter said shrugging

"Well do you know the avengers? Can we meet them?" Ned said rambling on

"Ned once I figure out what is going on I'll ask if you guys are allowed over ok?" peter said nervously

Ned nodded

Peter grabbed his backpack and closed his locker and waved goodbye to Ned and MJ he walked out of the school and was blindsided by a few paparazzi shoving cameras in his face. Peter was frozen in place

"Your peter parker right? What it like having Tony stark as a dad?"

"How long have you know Tony Stark?

Peter's spider senses were going crazy from all the lights he couldn't focus on any the questions. Not long later peter heard a noise he recognized

"Get back he just a kid, leave him alone" tony said

Tony push through the crowd and put an arm around peter shoulder and directed him toward the car while he avoided all their questions. Happy helped hold them back until tony got peter in the car. Once in the car tony just pulled peter into a hug.

"You okay Pete, I wasn't expecting them to show up so quick" tony said sighing

"Too much" Peter muttered quietly

"Oh Pete I forgot about your senses, here tony pulled out peter's noise canceling headphone, handed them to him and was glad the windows were dimmed.

"Thanks dad that helped a lot" peter said smiling

"No problem Pete try napping till we get to the compound ok? It will help" tony said running his fingers through peter's hair.

"Ok dad" peter said resting his head on Tony's shoulder

Tony sighed in relief he was able to calm him down.

Once they arrived at the compound tony gently woke peter.

"Nap help bud?" tony asked

"Yeah it really did" peter replied

"Good come on let go you deserve a quiet afternoon after that" tony said walking towards the elevator.

"Yeah but I really think I need answers first dad" peter said looking tony in the eyes

"I know come on Pete" tony said standing in the elevator

Peter nodded and followed.

They stepped off on tony floor and went and sat on a nearby couch.

"So how did they find out dad?" peter asked

"Pepper is looking into it but my guess is one time we were out the owner got greedy and sold the image of us to the press." Tony said rubbing his face

"Well why hasn't this happened before then we go out a lot and I'm sure a lot of people have seen us together?" peter asked

"Because I am extremely careful anytime I normal have like a sixth sense if there is a camera anywhere around me so anytime in the past I saw someone attempting to take your picture I stopped it before it could happen. I guess when this happened we were having too much fun to me to notice" Tony said grinning

"Well why are you trying so hard to keep me out of the press, I see you handle it all the time like its nothing." Peter asked

"Kid the moment you're in the public eye they never leave you alone. I didn't want you to be burdened by that. What you see me handle it as is many years of experience and its nothing I want you to have to experience yet. I was thrown at it at a young age; thanks to my dad it practically made me have no childhood I thought I could avoid his mistakes." Tony said sighing

"Well dad being your kid I'm going to be exposed to them at some point growing up with you I knew that I was just surprised it took so long. But dad I'm 16 now it's not like I'm a young kid I can take it, with your help I should be able to understand them soon enough." Peter said grinning

"Well that's good to know kid you definitely mature for your age, of course ill teach you my tricks. First of all we can't keep avoiding them they'll never leave you alone they want to know about you the moment they get the truth they move onto the next story"

"Ok so what do you suggest we do then dad?" peter asked

"press conference small one ill handle most of the questions but you got to be there may be a question or so for you." tony said patting peter on the back

"That doesn't sound too bad"

"Good and we should do it soon because we don't want to risk a picture getting out of you as Spiderman" tony stated

"Yeah I don't want to risk that" peter sighed

"Once pepper gets back we'll see when she gets one scheduled and see where she is with the leak."

"Yeah and dad what you told me about Howard you're doing way better than he ever did." peter said smiling

"Thanks kiddo that's means so much coming from you" tony said with a warm smile pulling peter into a hug.

"No problem dad, oh and before I forget can I ask something" peter said grinning

"Well obviously with this out Ned and MJ found out are they allowed to hang out here now." Peter asked

Tony was chuckling "kid when I said I didn't want anyone to know I meant media and everything, you could have told your friends, I was wondering why you never brought them over here?"

"Oh really guess you should have been clearer dad" peter said sarcastically

"Shush up kid but you should obviously know your friends are always welcome." Tony said smiling

"Thanks dad" peter said grinning pulling out his phone.

"Pete message your friends later go pick out a movie for us to watch if you don't I'm putting a horror movie on, I know you hate them" tony said with a smirk

"I do not hate horror movies dad" peter said defensively

"sure kiddo that's why when we went to see The Conjuring you asked sleep in my bed cause you didn't want to be alone" tony said giggling

"Shut up dad I picked a movie ok happy?" peter said obviously embarrassed.

"Not star wars right?" tony said grinning

"Not star wars, Saving Private Ryan" peter said

"Ok were good then" tony said chuckling as peter put on the movie

As the movie was ending pepper walked off the elevator

"Any luck pep? Tony asked as he pulled her into a hug

"Narrowing it down but still a process how about your end?" Pepper asked

"They were already at his school today luckily I went with Happy to get him"

"Wow they work quick how did he handle it?" pepper asked

"being blindsided by everyone flipped out his enhanced senses so had to calm him down a bit ouch we got away from the crowd, but once I explained everything he says he's ready he was actually shocked they didn't find out sooner." Tony said shrugging glancing at peters sleeping form on the couch.

"So you want me to schedule a press conference?

"Yeah the sooner the better they'll lose interest in him one we address it" tony stated

"Tony stark what happened to my immature boyfriend I was dating? who is this adult standing in front of me?" pepper said giggling

"He still there pep just little more mature then he used to be at times" tony said chuckling and pulling pepper into a kiss.

"Peter was the best thing to happen to you" pepper said smiling

"Along with you, Pep" tony said happily.


	12. Press Conference

Pepper scheduled the press conference for the following week.

Once the day arrived Tony went into peter's room and gently shook him awake.

"Pete today's the day, it's time to get up" tony said smiling

Peters only response was to pull his covers over his head.

Tony let out a slight chuckle "Kid if you want breakfast before you got to start getting dressed you got to get up. You don't make me get a cup of cold water do you?"

Peter immediately sprung up out of bed "dad I'm awake ok? You better not soak me" peter said defensively walking towards the kitchen.

"I won't I just said that to get you up kiddo" tony said laughing following peter into the kitchen.

Pepper was at the stove making pancakes, when she heard footsteps she turned and smiled at peter.

"Good morning Peter, don't be nervous about today, it's a only a small press conference only a few reporters will be there that I signed off on." Pepper said smiling placing a plate in front of peter.

"Thanks Pepper that's a load off to hear I wasn't stressing too much but hearing you pick the people who will be there make me feel a lot more relaxed, and thanks for breakfast." Peter said between bites

"It was no problem Pete, I don't mind cooking for you" pepper said sweetly

"Does that mean I'm not getting breakfast?" tony quipped

"Hmm I'll think about it, tony" pepper said laughing

"Pep, what I do to get into the doghouse this time?" tony asked concerned

Pepper was laughing before handing him his plate and sitting next to him.

"I was just messing with you tony, it's too fun to watch you panic, and after everything you put me through throughout the years only fair" pepper said with an evil grin before placing a kiss on his lips, tony happily accepted

"Pep, you can be cruel woman" tony said grinning

"Don't forget it so you'll stay in line" pepper finished her coffee and began walking to the door.

"I have to be at the office a bit earlier than you guys but I'll be there for the press conference , alright" pepper said grabbing her bag

"Alright pepper we'll see you there" peter said waving at her

"See you later honey" tony called after her

Pepper grinned at him as she left.

Tony quickly finished his food and placed his dishes in the sink. Tony grabbed another cup of coffee before he went to get dressed.

"Pete hurry up and get dressed, I'm sure you've ate plenty" tony said

"Ok Dad I'm going but I just got one question first" peter asked

Tony looked at him with one eyebrow up "ok shoot kid" tony said then took a sip of his coffee

"Why haven't you proposed to Pepper yet?" peter asked

Tony immediately spit out his coffee "What kid?"

"Dad you've been with Pepper as long as I've been living with you, and it's obvious you guys love each other, anytime when she goes away on a business trip and she's gone for a while I can tell your missing her, so why not make it official." Peter said shrugging

"Well to be honest kid I've thought about it many times including before we were even a couple but then I remember my past screw ups and think that marrying her would just give her more of my baggage and frankly I don't know if pep is the marrying type anyways." Tony said defeated while cleaning up his coffee.

"Dad, pepper has been by you side through all your mistakes and never once left your side so I doubt she think it add more baggage if anything it would show how much you're willing to commit to her. And dad you don't know if she's the type until you try"

Peter said smiling

"Alight kid thanks for the relationship advice but we need to get dressed, no science pun shirts please" tony said chuckling

"Alright dad you sure you don't want me to wear a suit?" peter asked

"Nah just look presentable, Pete" tony said grinning

Peter began walking to his room.

"Pete?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Thanks."

Peter smiled and walked into his room. Tony pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Happy.

 _You're still carrying what I asked you hap? Right?_

 _Yeah boss I promised back in 2008 and I've been carrying it since this day._

 _Well today I think it will finally be of use, be here in 30._

 _Finally, ok see you then._

Tony threw his phone on his bed and began changing into one of his many suits, once he was dressed he was ready he pocketed his phone and walked back to the kitchen to see peter dressed awaiting him.

"You clean up well Pete" tony said giving him a grin

"You too dad" peter replied

"Alight kiddo Happy should be here soon so let's get downstairs." Pulling peter towards the elevator

They made their way downstairs just as Happy pulled up. They got in and smiled to happy. As the headed off to Star industries Peter was busy talking to Happy, tony was distracted by his thoughts. A newfound nervousness had appeared not for the question he was going to ask but, he still couldn't believe he had to introduce his son to the world already. They arrived before tony had known it the car was coming to a stop. Happy had open the door and tony had stepped out first checking for reporters and allowed peter to step out they walked to the door before Happy handed tony a small box discreetly, tony nodded slightly before tucking the box into his jacket Happy winked at him before walked away.

Tony and peter were about to walk into the conference room, when pepper greeted them with a smile.

"Hey boys you're actually on time I'm shocked" pepper said chuckling

"Hey I knew this was important" tony said playfully

Pepper turned to peter "peter there is only going to be 20 reporters in there alright, your dad has done ones with a 100 before but I knew that wouldn't be fair but 20 is the least I could get ok? Let tony take most of the questions if they ask you any questions they don't feel comfortable answering you don't have to" pepper said reassuringly

Peter nodded and smiled "ok I think I'm ready"

"Ok Pete good luck I'll be just off stage and tony will be with you the whole time" pepper said smiling

"Ok Pete better get the show on the road" tony said clasping him on the shoulder and steering him in the conference room.

The reporters immediately began swarming them causing peter to panic slightly.

"You'll get your questions answered momentarily you all can you wait until we take the stage" tony said sternly

The reporters began to back away and retreat to their seats. Tony and Peter made it to the stage easily after that. Tony gave peter a warm smile and began

"Well since we all know who I am, let's get this started shall we?" tony began

"Today's press conference was not called about Stark industries or even the Avengers it was called because of course someone got greedy and released a private picture to the media. Of course all of you know by now yes I have a son named Peter." Peter smiled and waved at the crowd "-he's be living with for almost 10 years now, I was trying to keep him out of the spotlight for his own good until he finished school but of course things don't work out but he made the mature decision to be here today. You few that have been allowed here today know that if you continue to harass my son at his school or anywhere else there will be trouble. Alright we will answer a few questions and peter will only answer what he's comfortable answering"

A bunch of hands shot up. Tony picked on a random one

"Mr. Stark What was Ms. Potts Reaction when you adopted peter?"

Tony smiled "she was in love with him the moment she met him" pepper smiled at him, he knew he wasn't lying.

Tony selected another hand.

"Mr. Stark you said you've had him for almost 10 years? What made you adopt a young child?" the reporter asked

"His mother had passed away and I was his father, so of course I took him in yes in. it made me have to make adjustments to my life but it was one of the best decisions I've ever made." Tony said smiling at peter

Tony picked another reporter.

"My question would go to Peter what has it been like having Tony Stark as a dad?"

Tony glanced at peter and nodded. Peter stepped up to the microphone

"Uhm it's been amazing life is never boring with Tony" peter said smiling

The audience chuckled

"Peter do you plan on taking over stark industries after your dad?" a reporter asked

"Uhm" peter didn't know he gave a nervous look at tony they hadn't really talked about this.

"Tony Stepped towards the microphone " of course he will eventually but I want him to focus on his education first the kids a genius, I believe Stark industries is in wonder hands at the moment wouldn't you say?"

The Crowd clapped, pepper blushed

"As you can see my son is no secret but he doesn't need pestered for the rest of his life if he is you'll deal with an angry me or worse and angry Ms. Potts which trust me is a fate worse than death." Tony said grinning

The crowd was silent obviously absorbed in writing their stories.

Tony glanced at peter who obviously still was a bit on edge even with the press conference almost over.

"Ms. Potts you mind joining us on stage?" tony said into the microphone

This caused many of the reporters to notice

Pepper blushed and walked onto the stage, glanced at peter

"You alright or you ready to leave?" pepper asked quietly

"I'm fine but I feel like dads planning something not sure what?" peter replied quietly

Pepper raised an eyebrow confused "alright Pete I figure out what" she said rubbing his back comfortably

Pepper approached Tony who was smiling slighting. Pepper covered the microphone to talk to tony.

"Tony what are you planning peter says he can tell your planning something? The kids already on edge don't make it worse for him" pepper said

Tony of course slightly cursed his spider sense peter was sensing tony was about to surprise pep. "What I'm planning is not for him to be honest you can thank him actually for giving me the courage to do it."

"What are you talking about Tony?" pepper asked nervously

Tony pulled pepper slightly away from the microphone

"Pep I love you more than anything, you have stayed by my side through all my screw ups and never wavered, you were the one who taught me I had a heart now I want to prove it indefinitely.

Tony got down on one knee and pulled the box out of his jacket pocket opening it to reveal a huge ring. "Will you marry me?" Pepper was speechless, so was peter he didn't think tony would act so soon but he was glad he did.

Pepper began tearing up and smiling "Tony only you would need an audience" she said giggling "Yes of course" tony place the ring on her finger and pulled her into a kiss.

The Reporters started jumping from their seats wanting answers.

Tony went up to the microphone "you witnessed it that's all you get no further comment" and guided his family off the stage.

Happy picked them all up outside before the reporters could follow.

Once inside pepper swatted Tony's arm "ouch"

"Tony what the hell made you does that on stage?" pepper asked

"Well for one wanted to get the pressure off peter and it just felt right" tony said smiling

"Yeah dad pressures definitely off me not off you" peter said laughing

"Kid I can handle it I have been for years"

"What do you mean peter gave you the courage to do it?" pepper asked

"Let's just say he gave me some relationship advice this morning it was the advice I needed" tony said innocently

"Dad I know your you and all but not and even you can get a wedding ring ready in hours' notice." Peter said point at peppers hand

"Pete let's just say I've had a ring for a while someone was just holding on to it till I needed It." tony said

"How long is a while tony and let me guess Happy?" pepper asked

"2008" tony answered honestly

Pepper starred shocked at tony, and immediately leaned in and kissed him

"A child is present" peter said in mock disgust

"Well the Spider-Kid better get used to looking away" tony said evilly

Peter rolled his eyes and looked out the window not how today expected to go but he could be happier.


	13. Learning to Drive

"Hey Dad what you doing today?" peter asked as he walked into the kitchen

Tony looked up from his Stark Tablet at his son

"uhm not sure Pete I know pep says I got no meetings thank god, but I may check to see if she wants me to do anything for the wedding or anything, why you ask?" tony asked

"Well if your busy its ok we can do it another time but I was wondering maybe I could practice driving, I mean I've been 16 for a while now right" peter responded with a smirk

Tony immediately put his tablet down and walked over to peter

"kiddo I'd love to take you out driving, why didn't you say something sooner you could have got your permit as soon as you turned 16, I could have got you a car for your birthday?" tony asked

"Well I didn't really think about it much dad obviously being Spiderman takes up a lot of my down time and having Happy pick me up from school I never really thought I needed it. But recently I was thinking more it's more of a rite of passage for growing up and it be nice to go places on my own sometimes especially eventually when I graduate High school dad." Peter said shrugging "and dad you got plenty of cars I could use I don't need a new one" peter added laughing

Tony chuckled "oh kid, yes I've been spoiling you so not letting you grow up, why not after lunch we go to the DMV to get your permit and after you can practice a bit of driving sound good?"

"Cool sounds like a plan dad" peter said excitedly.

Peter quickly polished of his lunch he was too excited to hold still.

Tony was just shaking his head as he finished his cup of coffee.

His son had too much energy sometimes he thought he would calm down as he got older but it seems to only increase. He was happy peter wanted to start driving but at the same time it worried him like peter had said it meant he was growing up fast, tony still remembered peter's first day of school and next year he be a senior in high school. After that peter would be going to college and he wouldn't get to see him every day, so he had to make the memories last. Tony smiled at peter

"Come on Pete lets go I can tell you can't wait another moment" tony said as he grabbed his keys and walked towards the elevator, peter followed quickly behind.

They hopped into one of Tony's Audi's and took off towards the DMV. Of course arriving there to bunch of people waiting, tony hoped being him could avoid the wait but not even tony stark cant beat the wait at the DMV. About after over an hour of waiting they finally called their number and peter went back and took the test and aced it of course, they had to wait another half hour to take peters photo for his permit and get his log book but finally he was legal to drive on the streets of New York with an adult.

"Of course you aced the test you little nerd" tony quipped

"It was basic knowledge stuff like what the signs mean on the road dad" peter said laughing

"Well eventually you got to do Driver's Ed it's required for the license I'll schedule it in the summer some time. For now we will work on getting all the hours you need, how many again?" tony asked

"50 hours 15 of them have to be at night" peter responded

"Damn kid that's a lot more than when I was your age" tony said laughing

"Yeah because you're ancient" peter quipped

"Kid watch it, don't make me throw you to the wolves" tony threated

"You wouldn't you love me to much" peter said sticking his tongue out at tony

"Yeah your right, well congrats kiddo on beginning your step to becoming an adult" tony said pulling peter into a hug.

"Thanks dad" peter replied hugging back

"Let me just drive back to compound then you can take a turn driving" tony said smiling

Peter nodded and followed tony out of the DMV.

Once tony drove to the compound he didn't pull into the garage he went to back entrance that was rarely used and stopped the car and turned it off on the side of the road.

"Alight Pete come on and get into the driver's seat" tony said stepping out of the car

Peter got out of the passenger side and got into the driver's seat.

Tony now was sitting in the passenger seat

"Ok Pete what is the first thing you should do?"

"Adjust the seat so I can reach the breaks"

"Correct kiddo, the lever to adjust it is under the seat.

Peter found it easily and actually pushed the seat back slightly

"Sorry dad you're a bit short" peter said smirking

"Alight smartass what do you do next?" tony responded

"Adjust mirrors so I can see all around the car"

"Good, button is on the side near the window lock"

Peter found it after a moment and did a slight adjustment then fixed the review mirror.

"peter release the parking break, its over here" tony said point at the parking break which was on

Peter released the brake; Peter was about to start the car when tony stopped him.

"Whoa Pete you're missing a big step before your start the car" peter glanced around and saw tony pointing to his seat belt peter forgot to buckle it.

"Oh oops I thought I did it first sorry won't happen again" peter said embarrassed

"Sure kid but remember that important safety first and I'm sure on the license test they mark off a lot for not having that on"

"Yeah sorry"

"Ok to start the car push down on the break with your right foot as your turning the key.

"Dad your car is keyless remember" peter responded

"As your pushing the button same principle applies Pete"

Peter followed tony instructions and the car roared to life.

"Alight good Pete same principle as starting the car hold down on the brake to change the car from park to drive or reverse put the car in drive" tony asked simply

Peter did as he was told and switched gears, glancing up at tony who smiled back

"alight make sure both hands never leave the wheel Pete, I know I half the time only have one but I've been driving for years your just learning make sure there on the wheel like this" tony said as he adjusted peters hands to 10 and 2

"Alight Dad I got it now what?" peter asked

"Slowly ease on the gas pedal with your right foot"

"Why do you use both pedal's with your right foot wouldn't it be better to use my left foot for the brake?" peter asked

"some people do Pete but you're a new driver I'm teaching you the way I was taught also the reaction time for using the other food tends to be a lot slower than using the right so I think it's safer even for spider baby" tony said chuckling

"Not a baby dad" peter said

"I know but still your learning so listen ease on the gas slowly and use the wheel to stay straight on the road"

Peter gulped before moving his foot from the brake to the gas at first he was going maybe 15 miles per hours but peter started pushing down more they were getting up to 30 mph

"Pete ease of the gas, I didn't take you for a led foot" tony said holding the safety bar tightly

Peter pushed on the brake just as just as they got to the exit of the compound.

"ok Pete you got to be careful you may not be thinking your pushing much put you are you got to pay attention to your speed with your speed here if you notice you're getting slightly too fast just release the gas for a few seconds once you think you're at the right speed you push the petal again but never push the brake on the highway unless there a car stopped in front of you got to stay with the speed of traffic ok." Tony said let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok dad that makes sense." Peter said nodding

"ok Pete were at the exit of the compound right, you know how there's a park nearby right it's all back roads to get to it do you want to try driving there and maybe attempt your first time parking then ill drive home and order us dinner" tony asked

"Sure dad it's not even 5 minutes away right?"

"Right kiddo, ok first go straight till that stop sign alright?"

Peter stepped on the gas so he was going about 25 mph and braked when he got to the sign.

"good Pete you read the speed limit sign from there alight at the sign were going to make a right, so turn on your right blinker it's that above the wheel, flip it up" tony said pointing to the switch

Peter turned it on

"Alright now slightly tap on gas so you can see if anyone is coming, do not turn yet"

Peter moved up slightly to have a better view. " ok now turn the wheel all the way to the right once you turn you'll turn it to the left to straighten yourself out, got it?"

"Got it dad"

Are you clear look both ways same as if you were crossing the street"

Peter looked both ways "yeah I am"

"Ok then turn"

Peter turned the wheel all the way then pushed the gas then started turning his wheel the other way to straighten himself

"good job Pete just stay on this road for about a mile then the park is on the left, be aware of your surroundings" tony said smiling

Peter saw the park coming up and turned on his left blinker saw no one coming and started turning his wheel to go. He made it to the park entrance on his own.

"Good job Pete go to the parking area and I'll show you how to park"

Peter did so looking at a the signs reduced his speed once there tony spoke up

"Ok Pete there's not too many cars here so you should be fine obviously it was me I try to pull through a space to park easier. But you'll need to learn if that's not an option. First select a space."

Peter pointed at a random one in the corner.

"ok drive down the way then use your blinker to mark the space your going to park in. once your there stop slightly before it and turn your wheel to the right"

Peter got down to the selected space and turned on his blinker and turned his wheel

"Ok now ease on the gas and turn the wheel to the left as your easing in the space, then put the car in park."

Peter did as he was told. He could tell he wasn't in the lines though.

"I know I'm not in the lines dad" peter said sadly

"Kid it's your first time parking nobody is an expert at first" tony opened his door to look, peter hadn't done that bad but it need fixed. "You didn't do half bad for you first time I'm going to tell you how to fix it, first straighten your wheels make sure there both vertical like the while lines then put the care in reverse"

Peter turned the wheel and straightened the tires and put the car in reverse

"Ok now slowly ease on the gas look in your rear view make sure nothing is behind you first and once your completely out of the space turn your wheel slightly to the left and put in drive and go forward again straightening your wheels as you go"

Peter nodded and did what he was told he back up carefully until he was out of the space. Put it in drive adjusted his wheel and pulled into the space and parked. Tony opened his door again. Peter was in between the white lines

"Great job Pete you did it" tony said smiling warmly at him.

"Thanks dad, this was fun well have to do it more"

"We will kiddo but we need to get home we both need dinner and honestly I don't want you drive at night yet I rather not have a another heart attack" tony said chuckling

"Oh shush dad you said I did good" peter said grinning

"yeah doesn't mean I don't worry Pete trust me I know your reading for the next step but it keeps making me realize soon I'll be losing my kid" tony said sadly

"Dad just because I'm growing up doesn't mean you'll lose me relax ok, you'll always be my dad" peter said warmly

"Thanks Pete makes me feel better ok let's go home but I'm driving." Tony said grinning

"No problem dad" peter said stepping out of the driver's seat, tony stepped out of the passenger's seat.

Peter pulled tony into a hug.

"I love you Dad"

I love you too Pete"


	14. The Beginning of the End

Tony was shaken awake, he was in the middle of a wonderful dream he wanted to return to it but reality called. He rubbed his eyes and yawned and saw who woke him.

"Pete is it important can you comeback at a not ungodly hour?"

"Sorry Dad I'm on my way to school remember I got my trip MoMA today wanted to say bye before I left." Peter said grinning

Tony sat up in bed and glanced over and saw pepper's side was already empty

"alright kiddo thanks for reminding me have a good time on your trip let me know if you decide to become an artist after visiting there." Tony said chuckling

"Dad you know nothing will replace my love of science" peter replied smiling

"Good you got my DNA after all, well I'll see you later I'm attempting to revisit my dreams" tony said lying down on his pillow

"Bye dad remember you promised pepper you go on a run with her later" peter said walking out of the room

Tony sighed he forgot he promised he get some fresh air in central park. He glanced at the clock it was 7:30 am, he wanted to get a bit more sleep so he rolled over and nodded off.

* * *

Pepper walked into their bedroom sat on edge of their bed next to tony that was dead asleep. She ran her fingers through his hair trying to wake him.

"I know peter came in here earlier and woke you he had the most sinister smile on his face when I dropped him off at school."

Tony rolled over and faced her smiling "yeah he was just reminding me about his field trip and our run didn't know he had to wake me at dawn" tony said laughing

Pepper grinned "he's got your DNA Tony he loves torturing you as much as you love torturing him."

"Yeah let me get a bit of coffee in me and shower quickly and we can head to central park" tony said smiling warmly while getting out of bed

"What has you in such a good mood this morning?" pepper said giggling

"I had a really good dream last night" tony said as he pecked her cheek walking out of the room leaving a slightly confused pepper behind.

* * *

Peter was getting impatient he thought they were leaving for MoMA as soon as the school day started but they weren't going until third period he was currently in 2nd just waiting for the bell to ring. He was even paying attention to his teacher he kept zoning out the lesson. Besides being excited for the trip, peter's spider sense kept going off in the back of his mind but he saw no danger. So peter ignored it for the most part but considered messaging his dad but decided against it he thought his dad make him miss his trip and he wanted to see MoMA. Finally second period ended peter bolted out of the room first.

* * *

Happy had dropped Tony and Pepper off Central Park they were walking for a bit before pepper finally asked

"So are you going to tell me about this dream that has you in such a great mood?" pepper asked with a smirk

"If you insist pep" tony said grinning "well you know when you have the dreams where you have to pee?"

"Yeah?"

"Then you're like there's no bathrooms what am I going to do, oh someone's watching…"

"And you wake up and you really have to pee?" pepper finished

"Yes"

"Yeah everyone has that"

"That's the point I'm trying to make" tony said "last night I dreamt we had a kid it was so real… we named them after you eccentric uncle what was his name... Morgan... Morgan"

"So you woke up and thought we were… Expecting?"

"Yes?" tony asked

"No" pepper stated

"I had a dream it was so real. Honey with peter nearly being grown up he's going to be in college in no time and then I'm going to have nothing to do with myself. You be a great mother you know we had the experience" tony said smiling

"Tony I don't know we have very busy life sim not sure we have the time for to handle a newborn with me running the company and you with that" pepper said pointing to his arc reactor.

"I'm glad you brought this up but it's nothing... it's just a housing unit for nanoparticles…it's detachable"

"You're not helping your case…you don't need that"

"I know I had the surgery I'm just trying to protect us and future us's and that it just in case there a monster in the closet" tony said grinning

"Honey I raised peter from a small child when I still had the arc reactor in my chest I'm sure I can handle a newborn with this, I'm not planning on suiting up unless absolutely necessary"

"Tony I'm not going to say no but I'm going to say let's talk about this another time we still have a wedding to plan"

" I know Pep That's fine but how about after me and Pete upgrade his suit today after school, me and you have a nice dinner tonight show off this Harry Winston just have a nice night for us with no surprises?" tony said with loving eyes

"That sounds like a nice night" pepper said smiling

Tony pulled her into a passionate kiss

"Tony Stark" Someone called walking out of a portal pulling them apart

Tony and pepper glanced at the man "I'm Dr. Stephen Strange, I Need you to come with me" pepper grabbed tony hand nervously obviously worried.

Stephen noticed her ring "oh and congratulations on the wedding by the way"

Tony finally responded to what was before him "I'm sorry, are you giving tickets to something?"

Stephen answered "We need your help… it's not overselling it that the fate of the universe is at stake"

"And who's we?" tony asked obviously not believing Stephen

Bruce walked out of the portal past Stephen stopped and looked at tony

"Hey Tony"

Tony was lost for words he hadn't seen Bruce in years now this wizard just happen to have him all he could respond "Bruce?"

Bruce acknowledged pepper who said hi very quietly. Then hugged tony as hard as he could tony looked puzzled at pepper but continued to comfort his friend.

Once Bruce let go tony turned to pepper " Honey I got to figure out what this is all about please get back home and make sure you hear from peter ok, once you both are there lock down the compound, I need you both safe please"

Pepper nodded kissed his cheek before dialing Happy's number.

Tony stared after her for a second then gulped and followed Bruce and Stephen Through the portal.

* * *

Peter was on the bus on the way to MoMA he was talking with Ned about star wars for a bit but after a while Ned started to listen to music peter was about do the same he was in the middle of grabbing his headphones when his spider sense alerted him again a bit stronger than before, peter sighed he didn't know why they were acting up so much so he laid his head on his arm. After about 5 minutes peters senses went haywire the hairs on his arm stood up peter glanced out the window and saw a weird ship in the sky, he gasped. He needed to get there but he couldn't have people see him. Peter quickly got Ned's attention by tapping his face repeatedly; Ned removed his headphones and looked at peter.

"Hey I need you to cause a distraction" peter said seriously

Ned saw the ship "Holy Shit" the shouted "were all going to die there's a space ship" Ned got up directing the students to the back of the bus away from peter.

Once peter was sure the coast was clear he opened his backpack and through on his web shooters and shot a web at the emergency exit window and snuck out. He threw his mask on and as soon as the bus was on a bridge peter jumped off and starting webbing towards the weird ship. Knowing his dad he was already there. Karen brought up an alert which confirmed that Friday had sent an alert to evacuate everyone south of 43st and Notify first responders. Great now he knows what direction to head.

"Karen Take me to my Dad, He needs all the help he can get"


	15. The Worst Day of A Father's Life

Tony had warned Strange to get the Time stone away from them but he refused of course; Much to Tony's dismay. Tony already had to save Bruce from the largest alien. Since the hulk decided to be shy for some reason.

Tony was currently fighting the large alien head on conjuring shields left and right the alien launched him across the park he was about to swing his weapon at tony with his back turned. Tony prepared for impact but it never came, he looked over and saw peter suited up as Spiderman taunting the alien.

"Hey man" peter shouted at the alien "What's up Dad?" peter added glancing at tony

"Pete you should be on your field trip or at the compound not here" tony replied

The alien grabbed peter and threw him towards the fountain.

Peter shook off the attack easily went back to helping "What's this guy's problem Dad?" He asked

"He's from space he came to steal a necklace from a wizard" Tony replied bluntly as he was firing his repulsors at the alien. Peter swung over to attack but the alien caught him in his weapon and swung him across the park. That angered tony no one hurts his kid so he dialed up his repulsors attacking as much as possible. The alien was fighting back hard so tony had to conjure another shield to block his attacks. Tony glanced over at peter and saw him webbing his way over to him. He needed to keep his kid away from this guy he was too much for him. As he was holding the big guy back tony glanced up and saw Strange floating above them.

"Pete that's the wizard get on it" tony said worried

"On it dad" peter called webbing his way following where strange had gone.

Peter was swinging following the wizard when he saw the other alien. He was about to pounce on the alien when the alien swung his arm and made a billboard knock peter out of the air.

"Not cool" peter said as he started webbing towards him again

The alien was using his telekinesis to make lamp post block peters way but he was fine avoiding it but he did notice the wizards cloak got stuck on one as the wizard started to fall peter shot a web at him catching him

"got you" peter called relieved not even a minute later a light came down from the weird ship and started pulling a unconscious Strange up. Peter grabbed on to a light post trying to pull the wizard out but the alien used his telekinesis and made the lamppost detach from the road. Peter was now following the wizard into the alien ship.

Peter pushed his coms "Dad I'm being beamed up help" peter said worried

"Hang on Pete I'm on my way" tony shouted back but he was still fighting the large alien. The large alien used tony slight moment of distraction and pinned his arms in his clamp weapon. Tony was trying his hardest to break free he needed to get to his kid. The alien was charging towards him with a large sword. Right before he reached tony a portal opened to the arctic, once the alien realized where he was he lunged up toward Wong and Bruce but Wong closed the Portal cutting off the aliens hand.

Tony finally freed himself and glanced and Bruce and Wong

"Wong your invited to my wedding" tony said as he took off towards the ship

The ship was about to leave the atmosphere peter was holding on to the outside as hard as possible but it was becoming hard to breath.

Tony was going as fast as he could "Give me a little juice Friday" Tony's nanotech transformed at his feet to give him the extra speed he needed

"Friday Unlock 17: A Now" tony shouted

Peter prototype suit was basically ready he needed it now more than ever.

"Pete can you hear me? Pete you got to let go I'm going to catch you" tony shouted worried

"You said save the Wizard dad... I can't breathe" peter said pulling off his mask gasping for air.

"Your too high up your running out of air" tony called

"That makes sense" peter said weakly

Tony was rushing as fast as he could and was glad when he saw peters suit rush past him towards his kid.

Peter finally became too light headed and released the ship he started to fall. The porotype suit caught him before he fell far. Tony let out a sigh of relief.

The nanotech of the suit wrapped around his body and peter grabbed onto the ship again.

"Dad it smells like a new car in here" peter said

"Pete you're ok right? Good well you're done"

"No dad I want to help you besides how and I going to get back down there" peter said point down at the surface.

"Happy trails Pete, Friday sent him home to pepper"

"Yep" the AI Responded activating the suiting parachute

"Oh come on" peter shouted as he was pulled away from the ship.

Tony shook his head at his son's response as he cut into the exterior of the ship.

"Boss incoming call from Miss Potts" Friday stated

"Tony oh my god are you alright? What's going on?" pepper asked obviously worried

"Yeah I'm fine we might have to push back our 8:30 res" tony responded nervously

"Why?"

"Just because I probably won't make it back for a while"

"Tell me you not on that ship"

"Yeah"

"God no Please tell me you not"

"Honey I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I just sent peter back he left his field trip to help me but I refuse to let him help me this far once he back lock down the compound"

"Tony I swear to god..."

"Pep"

"Boss were losing her"

"Come back Right now we need you"

Tony sighed as he went further into the ship little did he know peter had found a way to say on board before the ship took off towards space.

Tony was observing the alien torturing strange when he felt a tap on his shoulder, tony immediately armed his repuslor aimed it at the direction when he saw what was there it was Strange's cloak.

"Wow you are a serious loyal piece of outerwear aren't you?" tony said glancing at the cloak

"Speaking of loyalty…" tony knew that voice this wasn't happening he turned towards the direction of the voice

"What the?" tony said annoyed

"I know what you're going to say dad" peter said stepping closer to Tony

"You should not be here, I sent you home for a reason" tony said annoyed

"I was going to go home…"

"I don't want to hear it"

"It was such a long way down and I just thought about shooting a web and it stuck to the side-"

"Now I got to hear it"

"This suit is ridiculously intuitive by the way so if anything it's your fault I'm here"

At that Tony's head snapped up and he gave peter a glare

"What did you just say? Hmm I tried my hardest to send you home you didn't listen" tony said angrily

"Ok I take that back and now I'm in space"

"Yeah right where I didn't want you to be this isn't Coney Island this isn't a field trip it's a one way ticket, you hear me peter? Don't pretend you thought this through"

"I did think it through"  
You could not have possibly thought this through"

"You can't be a friendly Neighbor Spiderman if there no Neighborhood"

Peters thought left tony stunned for a moment his kid was way too much like him.

Peter took his dads silence as confusion so he continued talking again.

"Dad I know that doesn't make sense but you know what I'm trying to say"

Peter gave his dad his typical puppy dog eyes

"Come on Pete we got a situation and by the way if we get back to earth you're so grounded" tony said showing strange being tortured by the alien to peter

"See him down there he's in trouble what's your plan? Go"

"Have you ever seen this really old movie Aliens?

"I tried to bench you, you refused" tony shouted at Strange

"Unlike everyone else in your life I don't work for you" Stephen said smugly

"And due to that fact were now in a flying donut billions of miles from earth with no backup" tony said annoyed

"I'm backup" peter said raising his hand getting both adults attention

"No, you're a stowaway, the adults are talking" tony said silencing peter quickly

"I'm sorry I'm confused is to the relationship here what is he your ward?" Stephen said confused

"No he's my dad I'm peter by the way" peter said offering Stephen his hand

"Doctor Strange" Stephen said shanking peters hand

"Oh were using our made up names, uh I'm Spiderman then" peter said quickly

Stephen just walked away from peter towards tony.

"Hey what's going on?" peter asked looking out the space ship

"I think we're here" Stephen responded

"I don't think this rig has a self-park function" tony said rushing towards what looks like the steering function

"Pete gets your hand inside this steering gimbal and close those around it. You understand?"

"Yeah"

"It's meant for one big guy so we got to move at the same time"

"Ok ready"

The got closer to surface of the planet

"Uhm we might want to turn TURN" peter said a bit panicked\

Tony reactived his suit to give him some help turning it quickly.

Strange quickly cast a protective spell over him and the others for when the ship would land into the surface.

After they landed tony made sure peter was ok.

"You ok kiddo?"

"I'm fine dad but now I have a feeling driving lessons will be a lot less stressful after that" peter said chuckling

"For you maybe Pete but until you got a license I'll still be stressed with you on the road." Tony said running his hand through peter's hair.

"Of course you will" peter said smiling walking away from his father

"You guys alright?" strange said as he was walking over

"Yeah thanks I owe you one" tony said shaking Strange's hand

Tony and Stephen seemed to be discussing a plan when peter webbed down from the celling like a spider tony rolled his eye obviously use to peter doing it strange just was confused.

"Let me just say if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest and I eat one of you I'm sorry"

"I don't want another single another pop culture reference out of you for the rest of the trip you understand?" tony said obviously annoyed

"I'm trying to say something is coming" peter said innocently

"Is he under? Don't let up." tony said pulling at the gauntlet with all his might.

"Be quick he is very strong" mantis said worried

"Peter help, get over here she can't hold on much longer, let's go" tony said calling to his kid.

Peter dropped his webbing and grabbed on to the gauntlet with his dad and pulled as hard as he could. It wasn't budging. Peter heard quill asking about someone named gamora again one moment then the next moment he was punching Thanos in the face his dad went to hold back quill from doing more damage but peter continued trying to get the gauntlet off. It was slowly coming off.

"It's coming, it coming, I got it, I got" peter said excitedly

But Thanos broke mantis spell at the same moment, knocked out mantis and grabbed the gauntlet back from peter launching him and mantis across titan.

Peter quickly recovered with enough time to grab an unconscious mantis in the air. By the time he landed he saw drax, quill, the blue alien all passed out on the ground. Where was his dad? Al of a sunder he glanced up and saw parts of a moon entering the atmosphere of the planet. It crashed down to where he last saw his dad

Peter was worried but he wanted to help the others as well. He swung around the damaged planet carrying unconscious peter attached by webs " sorry I don't remember everyone's names" peter finally found a place to put them down and took off towards where he saw fighting going on. He made his way over when he saw Strange in Thanos's grip

"You're full of tricks wizard "Thanos said then ripped his necklace off his neck

"But you never used your greatest weapon" Thanos crushed necklace in his hand

"A fake?" Thanos threw strange on to the surface of titan. He was about to raise the gauntlet again towards him some tech covered it and tony landed in front of strange. Making peter sigh in relief

"You throw another moon at me I'm going to lose it" tony said angrily

"Stark?" Thanos asked

"You know me?" tony asked

"I do. You're not the only one curse with knowledge" Thanos responded

"My only curse is you" tony responded launching rockets at Thanos. Using his nanotech to make as many weapons to take on the mad titan attacking him as much as possible while he couldn't attack him. Peter was just stunned next to Strange who was slowly conscious again. peter wanted to help but strange stopped him.

Once they noticed the fight again tony was holding back the power stone with only a shield and was able to make the Thanos bleed but that's where the tables turned. Thanos broke free and tony holding back the gauntlet and was rapidly beating tony suit so he was running out of nanoparticles. Tony now was holding the titan back with just his arms. Peter noticed the nanoparticles were uncovering his chest so it could form a weapon. His spider sense knew this was not a good idea.

Tony plunged the blade at Thanos but he quickly broke it off Tony's arm and ran it into tony chest.

Peter saw all this and was close to tears "DAD" he got up trying to get to Tony but strange stopped him from moving.

"You have my respect Stark, when I'm done half of humanity will still be alive" "I hope the remember you" Thanos said as he raised the gauntlet aiming to kill tony.

"Stop!" Strange called

Thanos glanced over at strange and peter

"Spare his life and I will give you the stone" Stephen said

Peter was stunned he said the exact opposite on the ship

"No Tricks?" Thanos asked

Strange shook his head

"Don't" tony called weakly holding his wound

Strange conjured the stone out of thin air and sent it towards Thanos.

While Thanos was distracted with the stone Peter made his way to tony holding him close.

"Dad you need to seal the wound or you'll bleed out" peter said near tears

"Pete I'm sorry" tony said holding on for dear life

Peter helped his dad design the fluid he used to seal his wound but it still broke his heart.

Once Thanos had disappeared tony glanced at Strange and asked "why would you do that?"

"We're in the endgame now" strange replied

Not long later peter helped tony to his feet but did not leave his side he was too worried about him. Peter was about to ask him how his wound was feeling when he heard mantis.

"Something is happening." Mantis said while being held up by quill not even a second later she was turning to ash, quill was speechless and tony had no clue what was going on. The next moment quill turned to drax's direction drax was turning to ash as well.

Tony stepped forward toward quill "steady quill" was all he said before quill turned to ash too. Tony glanced at peter who didn't understand what was happening.

"Tony… There was no other way" strange said then he was gone.

Tony was beyond horrified it was like a nightmare coming to life. Then the final pin had to drop.

"Dad?" peter said nervously

Tony turned towards his son carefully oh god not him too.

"I don't feel so good" peter said stumbling towards tony

"You're alright" tony said more for himself than anything his kid needed to be ok

"I don't know what happening, I don't-"peter said falling into tony holing him tightly

"I don't want to go, I don't want to go, dad please, I don't want to go, I don't want to go" peter pleaded

Tony couldn't hold his weight anymore since being hurt. Peter was lying on the ground with tony supporting his head. Tony had tears in his eyes "Pete"

Tony could see that he was starting to disappear peter glanced at him and quietly said "I'm Sorry" and he was gone

Tony looked at his hand expecting to vanish next but no he wasn't that lucky. He was stuck in a world without his child and god knows if Pepper would be alive or Rhodey or Happy. Tony wanted to sob looking at his hand again it was covered in the ashes of his child.

"He did it" Nebula said stating the obvious

Tony pulled his hands to his face and finally allowed himself to cry.


	16. Authors Note

Sorry for making you guys think this was a new chapter but I wanted to get opinions.

I got up to the events of infinity war for our father son duo. So I was wondering if you wanted me to make this a series and to continue doing one shots from before the events of infinity war or should I attempt to just skip to when Thanos is defeated and do one shots of the duo after peter comes back?

I don't want it to be to similar to my other story My Source of Comfort. But I like to know what you guys think so comment and let me know. Thank you so much for reading and enjoying the story

MsHinnyStark


	17. 5 Years Later

Tony was scared to close his eyes for even for a moment; he feared witnessing his son disappearing before his eyes while he was helpless to stop it all over again. Tony no longer slept just constantly worked trying to find a way to save Peter. Everyone was worried since Tony arrived back from Titan he pulled away from everyone, lost his witty personally and literal became broken. Pepper and Rhodey did their best to make sure he ate and tried to help lure him to bed but I rarely worked and if it did there was rarely a night tony didn't wake up screaming.

After 5 long years tony was close to giving up when they finally found a way to undo the snap. He never had been so happy in his life. He was finally getting his son back. They all met in Wakanda when they were informed that the ones who disappeared would reappear in the same location. Tony and nebula nodded and headed for the ship they had arrived in, before they had left tony had gave Steve a weak smile as he headed towards the opposite side of Wakanda and pulled pepper into a hug. She whispered reassurances into his ear. Tony pulled her in for a kiss before boarding the ship.

The whole time tony was on the ship he couldn't stop panicking. _What if it didn't work?_ _What if we saved everyone but peter?_ He couldn't stop thinking the worse possible outcomes when he heard Nebula announce from the cockpit

"Were here Stark"

Tony looked out the window of the ship and saw the familiar terrain the haunted his dreams.

He gulped the spoked quietly "let go see if it worked"

Nebula nodded and followed him off the ship. At first nothing looked different it seemed as if they had just left the planet after Thanos's attack only minutes ago. Tony sighed he couldn't believe he was back here.

Suddenly dust started moving across the surface of the planet. Tony noticed and he started to smile. When he looked up again he saw the girl with antenna was back first.

"Mantis" nebula called and she walked over to her

Not long after mantis came back the Mr. Clean came back next.

Followed by Quill

"Quill" nebula called after him

"Nebula?" quill said weakly "is Gamora really-"

"She's ok well go to where she's next were still waiting on a few people to reappear." Nebula said pointing to tony.

Tony was numb he saw nebula reuniting with the rest of the guardians but he still hasn't seen peter"

"Tony" a familiar voice called making him jerk his head towards the sound

Stephen strange was standing in front of him "I told you we were in the endgame"

"Next time maybe a little warning what its going to cost me huh?" Tony shot back

"I'm sorry tony that was the only way to set up are path to victory" strange said apologetically

"Yeah yeah you said that" tony said bitterly

Tony was too busy be pissed at Strange to notice one last pile of dust started to move.

The guardians noticed attempted to say something but tony payed them no attention.

"I don't see how warning me that my child would be one of the snapped couldn't have been discussed strange?" tony seethed

"You change one thing you change the outcome maybe you wouldn't of defeated Thanos" strange defended

"Well you didn't have to go 5 years thinking everything was your fault" tony shouted

"Dad?" peter said weakly

Tony stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned towards the voice he knew so well.

Peter was here, he was alive, and he didn't look any older since he lost him.

"Pete?" Tony said quietly walking towards him

"I'm here dad, I'm really here" peter said before pulling tony into a huge hug.

Tony held on to peter as tight as possible and began to sob.

"Pete I missed you so so much" he said between sobs

"I missed you too dad" peter said beginning to cry as well.

Once they were back in the ship peter had not left tony side. Tony just continued to stare down at peter in disbelief that his kid was back. Tony was constantly running his hand through peter's curls since he knew how much he loved it but it also relaxed him.

"So dad you said it's been 5 years?" peter asked looking up at tony

"Yeah kiddo it's not been a fun time" tony said sighing

"Does that mean I'm not 16 anymore?" peter asked confused

"No Pete your still the same age you were I'll go into more detail eventually but let's just say time travel was involved" tony answered

"Oh ok, what happened while we were gone?" peter asked

"well we went to Wakanda met up with Steve and the others, we made nice our argument seemed like nothing after what happened, uhm basically same constantly working in the lab no sleep only eating when pepper or Rhodey made me." tony said shrugging

"Dad did you shut yourself off again cause of me?" peter asked quietly

"of course I did Pete, I watched you die and I was powerless to stop it, I had to keep reliving it to, to I had to find a way to bring you back I needed you back, for my sanity" tony said beginning to hyperventilate

"Dad, breathe you did bring me back I'm right here with you relax ok, follow my breathing" peter said quickly taking Tony's hand and putting it on his chest.

Tony nodded and started to breathe slowly. "Thanks Pete you have no idea how much I missed you" tony said pulling peter into a hug again.

"I missed you so much too trust me and it didn't feel like much time had passed for me I can't imagine having to go through 5 years" peter said pulling away from him.

"Yeah don't remind me Pete, I'm just lucky pepper has the patience of a saint" tony said chuckling

"I'm guessing the wedding was postponed?" peter asked

"Yeah we weren't really in the mood to celebrate but we will soon especially after…" tony stopped before gulping

"What dad what happened?" peter asked worried

"Pepper is pregnant, were holding off on the wedding until she has the baby" tony says with a weak smile.

Peter smiled so much "that's great dad I know for a fact you'll be a great dad and yay I'm having a little brother or sister" peter said excitedly

Tony chuckled "I knew you'd be excited kiddo once we get back you can help me design the baby's room and everything"

"Yes please I can't wait" peter said excitedly

"Me either kiddo" tony said grinning "I'm just so glad I got you back, I love you"

Tony pulled peter into one last hug

"I'm glad I'm back with you too Dad, I love you too" peter replied hugging him back tightly.


	18. Author's Note

i feel like im losing motivation to write this story i dont have as much time to write as i did.

so i thought that last chapter was a good stopping point. opened ended if i want to create a new story whenever i have time.

if i decide to add to it ill create just another Fic and make it a part series instead of never finishing this one.

Thank you for enjoying my iron dad and spider son adventure hopefully continue soon :)


End file.
